


Alive But I'm Dead

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Bryce didn't know what made him look back, walk up to the killer known as Ohmwrecker, when he had the perfect chance to escape. Maybe it was curiosity or plain stupidity. He just felt like he had to...





	1. Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Not an original idea, but might turn this into a multi-chaptered story as well if people enjoy it. Many ideas for what can happen next.

Bryce was there, making a mental note to never trust his friends again while hearing the crows. It was Jonathan’s idea, obviously. His crazy gaming partner had to take them there. ‘It will be fun.’ he said. ‘We are just going to take a look.’ he added. And after they jumped over the tall fence using an old ladder they found close to it, they realized there was no way out of there, unless they fixed all five generators, spread across the secluded space that was taken over by an endless cornfield and an old house in the middle of it, and open the huge gate that would only work after the energy has been restored. Now they were at the same place where so many people were brutally murdered, and they truly feared they could be the next. Their camping weekend was pretty much gone, and now the blond knew he has never been so scared in all his life.

“Ok, we split up. Cartoonz, you go that way, I go this way and Bryce goes into the house.” Jonathan whispered and the other two nodded. “The sooner we fix those things, the sooner we get out of here.”

The younger watched his two friends walk away while crouching as he looked at the horrible house he was supposed to go into. He took a deep breath and headed towards it, trying very hard to not step on anything that could make any noise and warn the killer about their presence there. He heard the stories. They said he was a cold-blooded murderer that killed everything that went inside. Many curious youngsters like them were slaughtered after believing they could outsmart the monster and get away alive. Not even the police dared crossing those tall, wired walls and deal with the danger that lived there so why they were there in the first place?

A few steps before entering the house, he stopped. Looking around, he couldn’t spot any threats. But that was his property. Bryce was in disadvantage since the killer knew that place more than him that just got there. Believing he was safe, he walked inside. He then noticed a staircase that lead underground. His curiosity took the best of him and he descended the steps as slow as he could, only to find a reddish room with four hooks hanging from a wooden pillar in the middle of it, several bear traps across the room, a bed in a corner, a chest and a closet. The red was probably from all the blood that was spilled and it took a lot of self-control from the blond to not scream or throw up at the scene. There was a loud sound coming from above as he heard one generator finally working. They still had four more to fix.

A grunt startled the young boy, who moved as quickly yet quietly as possible to the closet, entering it and holding his breath. He saw a figure get up from the bed. He was huge and wore nothing but overalls, boots and a unique mask with the ohm sign on it. It had to be the killer. Bryce covered his mouth to contain his gasp as he watched the massive man take hold of a bloodied cleaver that was as long as his arm. The blond wanted to cry when he saw the murderer walk past him and go upstairs, making the steps creak under his weight, clearly aware that there were people around.

“Run Cartoonz! He’s after you!” He heard Jonathan yell, followed by Luke’s fearful screams. He got out of his hiding spot and ran to the chest, opening it and rummaging through the rags he found there, looking for anything potentially useful. He found a flashlight. It wasn’t the weapon he was looking for but it could be used to startle the killer by pointing it at his eyes. He ran upstairs and out of the wrecked house to find Luke being carried by the monster over his shoulder. He gulped dryly and moved in front of the dangerous figure before using his trembling hands to point it at his face. The murderer grunted and lifted his arms, trying to block the bright light with his hands, loosening his grip on Luke and giving the bearded guy a chance to scape.

“Thank you, Bryce!” He said once he was back on the ground. “Now run!”

The two parted ways again and ran as quickly as they could. The killer had his vision restored and ran after the blond boy that caused it. Running into the cornfield, Bryce remembered all the bear traps he found in the dungeon. If they were there, it was probable that there were more around the place, ready to catch any unwarned victim. So, he crouched and held his breath one more time, scared that he might step onto one and damage his so needed limb required in his escape. Bryce also noticed that the killer that was after him also stopped running. But he could still hear the grunting get louder and louder, signing that he was getting closer with each step. Just as he was a couple of feet away from where the young boy was hiding, two loud engines were turned on, meaning two other generators had been fixed. A couple more of those and they could be free from that horrible place. The killer clearly heard the same sound and ran towards it.

Bryce ran the other way, back into the house but this time he went upstairs. He noticed there were no furniture other than a few more old closets. And when he walked into one of the rooms, he found one generator on one of the balconies. Running towards it, he crouched and started looking through what needed to be fixed. A few lose gears could be spotted, so it wouldn’t take long to put them all in place and hit the switch so it could be working again. That was when he heard another generator being turned on. Luke and Jonathan got it running and from where Bryce was, he could see the killer walking through the cornfield going in their direction. Not wanting to waste any more time than the necessary, the blond went back to his task. It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for it to be done. So, once everything was back in place, he hit the switch and the engine roared back to life.

“Bryce, look out!” Jonathan yelled and the young boy looked behind him. The tall, wide figure was standing there, breathing heavily and looking straight at his victim. The blond gamer’s heart was beating fast as the killer approached. “Get the hell out of there!”

Bryce then jumped over the balcony, inches before the blade could hit him. The weapon hit the wood instead, being stuck for how deep it was. The boy landed on the dirt and he ran towards the door that Luke was opening. The killer placed his foot on the wood and pulled his arm to get his weapon back. With his inhuman strength, it was easily recovered so he jumped as well, before going after the running youngsters. The gate was completely opened now and Luke was already on the other side. A few seconds later Jonathan joined him and they awaited their remaining friend, hoping he could make it out alive.

Soon, the blond also reached the gate, but something made him stop. The action confused the other two. Why was he standing there? He just needed to go through the gate and run towards their car so they could all get out of that place. But he couldn’t. Instead he looked back. The killer was once again looking at him, panting but not doing anything to avoid Bryce from escaping. So, the young boy turned around, making his friends panic and yell for him to run, but he didn’t listen. He looked back at the murderer. There was something fascinating about him. He didn’t seem like a serial killer. The blond wanted to decipher his mind, understand what made him get to that point. It was then that he was slowly walking towards the most dangerous thing he has ever seen in his life. The high and mighty figure didn’t move.

“What the hell is he doing?” Luke asked while watching the exquisite scene before his eyes. “Bryce, get away from him!”

The blond was a foot away from the said monster now. He looked up and could see the other look down at him. They didn’t say anything to one another. Standing there, they just changed glances. For some reason, Bryce wasn’t afraid anymore. He slowly started lifting his hand and move it towards where the killer’s heart was supposed to be. Right then, the generators started failing one by one, making the gate automatically start closing. The blond got out of his trance and realized where he was and what was happening. His fear was back and a lot stronger than before. He realized he was about to touch someone that killed so many over the last decade and he couldn’t believe how stupid he was.

“NO! BRYCE!” Jonathan yelled running towards the closing gate, but it was shut before he could do anything to help his friend. He kicked and punched it several times but it was no use. It was too late for the blond now. Now he was nothing but a number in the huge counting that was the killer’s victims.

On the other side of the gate, the young gamer was still there, paralyzed by his own fears, too scared to run or breathe. He couldn’t complain. He decided to take the risk and approach the one that haunted so many people’s nights, that was the favorite scary story for most and that was on the news from time to time referred as Ohmwrecker, name that was given by the police because of his known ohm sign on his mask and the pun for homewrecker, for how many families he destroyed by killing so many in cold blood. And there Bryce was. He thought about his family, his friends, his cats and everything that made him happy for so long. It was the killer who lifted his arm now, bringing his weapon up with him and Bryce's eyes started tearing up, afraid to die like this. But instead, the tall and broad figure hit him in the head with the handle of his cleaver, knocking out the blond in the process and watched him fall down on the dirt before picking him up and carrying him into the house…


	2. Lost Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy to know everything I write receives so much love here on the site. Either by kudos or comments. Just want to say thanks for being so welcome in a fandom I just got into.

His eyelids felt heavy, but he could still open them, even with a little difficulty. His sight was blurry, but as time went by, he was able to recover it. He was in a dark place and the reddish tone on the walls seemed familiar. That was when he remembered everything. He sat up and the quick movement made his head hurt. Placing a hand on his forehead, he felt it get moist. Looking at his fingers, he realized it was blood. It wasn’t much but it would leave a scar if he didn’t take care of it soon. Then, he heard a grunt coming from beside him. He noticed he was on the bed where he saw the killer sleeping on earlier, but this time the murderer was asleep on the floor next to it. Bryce panicked at the sight, so he decided to take his chance and run for his life. But when he did get off the bed and moved a couple of feet forward, he fell onto the floor. Looking back, he realized his ankle had a chain wrapped around it, so he couldn’t move more than the length of it would allow. The loud sound of the metal clanking and his body hitting the ground woke up the killer. The blond crawled to the corner of the room, beside the bed he was a few moments before while watching the monster get up and look at him cowered like that.

“Please don’t kill me!” Bryce yelled moving his arms in front of him in a defensive manner. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he once again was taken by fear. The figure just stood there, looking down at him. A few seconds later, the killer walked to the chest and after tossing rags over his shoulder, he took something out of it. It was too dark and Bryce was too scared to try to get a closer look at what it was, thinking it might be a new weapon that would put an end to his short life. He was taken back when Ohmwrecker tossed it, making it land on the wooden floor right in front of the blond. It was then that the young boy realized it was a first aid kit.

He moved forward to open it but when he saw the killer grab his cleaver, he backed away again, unsure of why he had it in his hand. The tall man approached the scared blond, and held it in front of him. It took a while for Bryce to realize what he was doing. He slowly moved back to the small case in front of him and opened it, taking an antiseptic wipe and looking at himself through the wide blade that the killer held out so he could use it as a mirror. He cleaned the blood from his face and around the small wound close to his hairline before taking the iodopovidone and applying it on his cut. After that was taken care of, he took a plaster and placed it over the injury.

“T-thank you…” Bryce said after he was done, looking up at the killer. He saw a deep wound on the other’s forearm and it was probably because of him constantly setting up bear traps. He saw the blood drip on the floor, and for some reason, he decided to offer help. “I could take a look at your arm… I-I mean, if you want me to.”

Ohmwrecker then tossed the cleaver across the dungeon before walking towards the boy and placing his hands under his armpits, easily lifting him up and setting him down on the bed. He then took the kit and placed it upon the old mattress as well, before sitting down beside the boy and holding his arm out and across Bryce’s lap. The blond was taken back by the killer’s actions. He didn’t expect that Ohmwrecker would actually let him take care of it. But since he did, the boy put on the gloves he found inside the case and inspected the cut. It was deep, but it didn’t seem to need stitches. Bryce then took a few gauzes and a bottle of saline before opening it up and looking at the killer that trusted him enough to take care of his wound.

“This might sting a little.” The blond then poured a reasonable quantity over the cut and heard the man grunt in pain. He quickly placed the gauze over it, removing the excess and grabbing the bandage, rolling it around the thick forearm that belonged to his kidnapper before removing the gloves. “It’s d-done.”

Ohmwrecker examined his arm and seemed pleased with the young boy’s work. It looked like he wouldn’t have another infection, after so many years having to bear through them since they would get like that because they were not properly taken care of like this one just was. Bryce looked at the mask that covered the killer’s face. He was so curious to know who was the man behind it, discover why he was there all alone, why he made so many victims and especially why the blond wasn’t one of them. Unconsciously, he reached out for the mask and as soon as the other noticed what he wanted to do, Ohmwrecker got off the bed quickly before his identity was revealed.

“Sorry… I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to scare you. I won’t do that again, I promise.” Bryce said holding his hands in front of him, trying to calm down the startled killer, since it was ironic for how it should be the blond scared of the huge, heavily armed murderer while he was strapped by his ankle by an extremely strong chain. “Sit down, let’s talk…”

Ohmwrecker slowly moved back to the bed, taking his seat beside the blond, who thought there was something that didn’t go with all the stories he heard. The man surely killed a lot of people, but he was so curious to understand the reason behind all those murders. Bryce could see the beautiful hazel eyes through the mask’s holes with his own blue ones. He was still scared of all that could possibly happen to him. But a small part of his soul felt safe. He may not know anything about the one sitting next to him, but he also knew that he wouldn’t suffer anything as long as it stayed that way.

“I-I’m Bryce. Bryce McQuaid. What’s your name?” The blond asked but didn’t get any answer from the other. “Hum, ok. You don’t need to tell me. Can, can I call you Ohm?”

He was surprised when he received a nod from the killer. And it looked like he could make progress and find out who he was and what he was doing there. Surely the hooks hanging in the middle of the room, the bear traps and clothes that were worn by people that were murdered there made him chew his fingers to the bone, but maybe all that Ohm needed was a friend.

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t do anything? Just gather all your guys and kill that stupid murderer!” Jonathan yelled and his loudness echoed in the police station, making the officers look at his sudden outburst.

“Calm down, Delirious.” Luke placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, even though he wanted to join him and scream at the law enforcers that didn’t seem to care enough to help them.

“Look, kids… I know it might be a shock for you, but your friend is probably dead already. No one besides you two survived to tell the story. And as far as I am concerned, I should lock you up for trespassing a private property.” The small-town sheriff said while chewing tobacco. He spat it out and couldn’t care less for the young boy’s situation. “We all know about the demon that lives there. But as long as stupid kids like you attempt to enter his area, more people will keep getting killed. I lost my niece to that son of a bitch a few months back. The best thing we can do is to wait until that monster dies in that horrid farm of his. God bless us all.”

Jonathan stood up from the chair and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Luke followed him out and worried that his friend might do something stupid. Just as he thought of it, he watched Jonathan open the trunk of their car, gab the tire iron and walk towards a police cruiser, but before he could hit the window of it, Luke took the tool off his hands.

“What the hell, Delirious? Do you want us to go to jail?” The bearded one asked and saw the other lean against the car he was about to smash, as in an attempt to get the frustration out of his system, and slide down until he was sitting on the asphalt.

“It’s all my fault, Cartoonz. Bryce’s dead because of me.” Jonathan placed his hands on his face as he cried. “I shouldn’t have insisted for us to get inside there.”

“Hey, don’t give up hope. Our little Bryce is smart. I’m sure he will find a way out of there.” Luke sat down beside his friend, trying to comfort him but he himself doubted his own words.

* * *

Bryce felt his stomach rumble loudly. He hasn’t eaten anything in hours. Ohm surely heard the display of hunger and got off the bed, going upstairs. The blond looked around the scary room he was forced to stay in and found a book under the bed. As soon as he picked it up, he read the title. ‘Gulliver’s Travels’. It made Bryce realize this wasn’t a hillbilly with a mental disorder. This guy probably knew how to read. He had to push his thoughts away when he heard Ohm walking downstairs holding a plate in each hand. He sat back on the bed and handed one of them to the blond boy next to him. Bryce looked down at the steaming yellow substance in his plate and was a little hesitant to taste it. But it was that or die of hunger. He looked at the killer, already eating it and grabbed the heavy silver spoon, guiding some of the food into his mouth. As soon as he tasted it, he realized it was corn soup, which made a lot of sense since they were beside a huge cornfield. But what surprised him the most was that it didn’t taste bad at all. In fact, it was really good. He didn’t know if it was hunger or whatever, but he now took spoonful after spoonful of it.

“Hum, it was great. Thanks, Ohm.” Bryce said after he ate it all. He received a grunt from the other who took his plate and set them over the small table beside the bed they were sitting on. “So, you like to read, huh?”

Another grunt was heard and the blond couldn’t help but feel like he was getting closer to the figure that was feared by so many. He just wasn’t sure if he should consider it a good thing or not. But he was starting to build the image of the man behind the mask. He felt Ohm never had anyone around to talk to and that was why Bryce was brought in instead of chopped to pieces like so many before him.

“I like this book too. Have you finished it yet?” Bryce asked and Ohm moved his head in a negative manner. Then it struck the blond. It was an old book, so it had a lot of archaic words. The killer probably struggled with them and that is why he didn’t finish reading it yet. “I can help you with the most difficult words, if you want.”

Ohm seemed to agree with the suggestion he was just given, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he wasn’t ready to talk yet. Bryce wouldn’t give up though. He knew this guy understood what he said. Ohm wasn’t an animal like people believed he was.

“Can I ask you a few things? They are yes or no questions so you won’t have to actually say anything. Just nod or make a noise depending on the answer.” Bryce questioned the huge figure beside him and received an affirmative grunt from the other. “Ok, first question. You live here on your own?”

Affirmative grunt.

“And, hum… have you ever had a family?”

Affirmative grunt.

“Are they still alive?”

Negative grunt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Hope it wasn’t too rude to ask… And have you ever left this place?”

Affirmative grunt.

“Do you like killing people?”

This time Ohm didn’t answer. He just hung his head and looked at the floor. It was clear he didn’t want to slaughter other people, so all that was left to discover is why he did it anyway. Bryce knew he was pushing his luck but he had to ask one last question.

“Are you going to kill me?”

Negative grunt.

After hearing it, Bryce instinctively wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of the killer and hugged him for a while. The act of affection took Ohm by surprise. People that trespassed his walls didn’t show any love. Yet the guy he took as hostage, had a chain around his ankle, away from his family and friends was there doing something that he hasn’t received in more than a decade. After a while the blond parted, smiling at the progress he made over such short period.

“Sorry, I am just glad you don’t plan on killing me. So, thanks… Well, t’s late. If you don’t mind, I’d like to sleep a little more” Bryce said and received another grunt from the man who treated him different than others he met through his life. The boy watched the man move off the mattress and back to the ground where he was found when Bryce woke up the last time, but before he could, the blond placed his hand on the killer’s shoulder. “You don’t need to do that, I mean… It’s a big bed so I think we can share it.”

Ohm was still for a moment, showing he was unsure of what to do. The blond then laid on one side of the bed, giving enough space for such a big man like the murderer to lay beside him. And so, he did, but now it was Bryce’s turn to be surprised as he was pulled closer by Ohm as if he was a teddy bear. It was hard to find someone that could make the gamer feel little, and now that is exactly how he felt. But he didn’t reject the action. Instead, he was able to finally breathe calmly for the first time in so long.

“Ohm likes Bryce. Bryce pretty like angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a social experiment I am doing here, with lots of fiction that was given by such an amazing game and gamers that make it even better.


	3. Cold Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Thanks for everyone that leaves kudos and comments, even the ones who just drop by. I am really putting an effort in this one so I really like to hear what you guys think of it.
> 
> Also, I believe the way I am describing Ohm might be a little confusing to some people so I am leaving the link to how I picture him in this story. It is from a thumbnail of one of Cartoonz's videos. The only thing that is different is that there are eye holes in his mask and he doesn't have those metal parts sticking from his arm.
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/9Tp6epTZMAc/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

A gun shot woke up the two asleep on the old bed. Bryce looked around the room and didn’t see anything out of place. Ohm was still holding him close, but both sat up when they heard a yell after the first loud noise. The killer jumped off the bed and grabbed his cleaver. It was obvious that someone else was there in the property besides the two and it scared Bryce a lot, which was another ironic situation since he felt safer with the murderer around than any other strange that could get past such tall walls that surrounded the farm.

“No, Ohm, wait!” Bryce called out to the big figure that ran upstairs and left him behind. He was still trapped to that stupid chain so he couldn’t do much. He looked towards a small window close to the dungeon’s ceiling and thought he might able to see what was happening on the outside. Even for someone as tall as Bryce, he couldn’t reach it by just standing on his feet, so he pushed the chest until it was right under the small opening and stepped on top of it. He was lucky that the chain allowed him to get there, otherwise he would have to guess what was going on by what he could hear.

Once he was on top of the chest, he could see it was morning already, but it didn’t make the place less ghostly. Looking left and right he saw a middle-aged man trying to free himself from the bear trap that was digging into his leg. The man grunted in because of the severe pain caused by the spikes on the device as it cut deep into his skin enough to get to the bone. The bleeding seemed to increase with each movement the man made to get himself out of the situation. Right then Bryce could see Ohm walk towards the man until he was a couple of feet away from the intruder. Once the man saw the killer, his face had an angry look and he pulled his shotgun, before aiming it towards the massive figure many considered to be a serial killer while Ohm didn’t seem to be intimidated at all by the man’s fire power.

“You killed my daughter, you freak! And I won’t leave until I blow your brain all over this place.” The man sounded obviously drunk. He probably wasn’t aware of the danger and decided to face the one that took the life of his child. Probably because of the bad coordination caused by the alcohol he didn’t see the trap and ended up caught by it. “You hear me, you son of a bitch?”

Just as the intoxicated man was about to pull the trigger, Ohm swung his cleaver and hit the shotgun, making it fly away from the one who was holding it and disappear into the deep cornfield. The man, now scared that his advantage was gone, raised his arms and stuttered but no recognizable word was coming out of his mouth. Ohm tilted his head to one side and stared at the man that began pissing himself in fear. His stuttering got worse when the killer stepped forward. In a sudden movement, Ohm had his hand around the man’s neck and began lifting him up without any effort until he was hovering above the ground. Bryce placed his hands upon his mouth from the scene he was witnessing right before his blue eyes. The man was now choking and moved his legs while he held onto the murderer’s thick forearm. After a few seconds, Ohm started walking and carrying the man until they were out of Bryce’s view. The blond got down from chest when he heard the steps that led to the dungeon creak and the man’s choking getting louder.

“Ohm?” The captive called with a bit of trembling in his voice. He saw the shadows move and within seconds, the killer was inside the underground room and still carrying the man using just one hand while the other held onto the cleaver. Bryce watched Ohm stop and toss the man across the room. Once he landed close to the hooks, he screamed in pain as the bear trap tightened and cut deeper into his skin, making a puddle of blood onto the old, already reddish wood floor. Ohm raised his weapon and the man held his arms in front of him, but before the killer could give his fatal stroke, Bryce jumped onto the murderer’s arm. “No! Don’t kill him, Ohm! Please! You’re better than this!”

The muscular figure let go of the cleaver that clashed onto the ground next to his feet, before lowering his arm that the blond was holding onto. He moved his masked face to the one that avoided him from making another victim. Bryce caressed his cheek and then wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck in a thankfulness hug. The murderer sighed and hugged the blond tightly but gently. It’s been so long since someone held him like that.

“Bryce…” He said and it took the man by surprise. He couldn’t believe a boy just prevented a 7 foot tall monster from killing him. But he wasn’t gonna let any of it go. That demon still murdered his daughter. He didn’t deserve to live. So, taking the opportunity, he reached for the cleaver that was dropped a few seconds before. With a lot of effort because of the bear trap stuck to his leg, he stood up and lifted the heavy weapon so he could hit the one who took his precious one’s life. Bryce saw the movement with the corner of his eye as his kidnapper was about to get hit.

“Ohm, look out!” The blond warned and saw the killer open his hazel eyes through the mask holes and look behind him. Still holding Bryce with one arm, he used his other to hold onto the cleaver prior than the hit. With ease, he took it out of the desperate father’s hold and threw it away. The man’s eyes widened and he felt the strong hand grab the collar of his shirt and lift him up again. Soon enough, Ohm hung him on the hook by the back of it and Bryce knelt in front of him. “We need to take this off him or he’s gonna bleed out.”

Ohm grunted as he wasn’t pleased to help someone that entered his property. But somehow, the angel looking boy had a power over him and knelt beside the blond before placing his fingers on each part of the trap and pulling them apart. The man howled in pain but once it was taken off, he watched the youngster open the first aid kit and prepare to help him. With gloves on, Bryce soon inspected the cut, and unlike the killer’s, this one needed stitches. The boy was surprised to find it on that case, but he soon got to work in sewing the man’s leg back together. Ohm then took the bear trap back and went upstairs to set it back on the same place the man was caught.

“Psst, kid. Help me kill this asshole and I’ll get out of that chain.” The man whispered to Bryce who at the same time he wanted to get rid of that stupid metal holding onto his ankle, he still didn’t want to leave Ohm behind.

“I can’t…” The blond replied and tried to focus on his task. The man really needed professional help with his badly injured limb. And if he spent more time there in the dungeon, it was going to get way worse.

“What do you mean you can’t? Just chop his head off with that thing! The sooner you kill him, the sooner we can get out of here. You’ll be a hero.” The man kept insisting but Bryce didn’t answer this time. He couldn’t trust this guy. He was too drunk to be making any sense. There was no way the blond could even lift that thing, let alone use it to kill someone that seemed to need him so much. “Fine! Stay here with that freak! I don’t care. I bet you enjoy being his bitch.”

Ohm, who just got there, heard the man curse at Bryce and didn’t like to hear it. So, he walked up to the one hanging on the hook and hit him across the face using his elbow, knocking him out in the process. He was glad he made the guy shut up. Bryce looked back at Ohm and noticed he was holding a backpack in his other hand. The blond then remembered he left it behind after he and his friends entered there, scared it would make him slower and more of an easy prey. He was glad that Ohm had recovered it and to see his stuff back again. But he had other things to focus now. So, finishing pulling the man’s leg back together with limited instruments and cleaned the area.

“Ohm, we need to let him go. He needs serious help.” Bryce said and Ohm grabbed the guy by the collar one more time, carrying him out. The blond ran back to the chest and got on top of it again. He saw the killer walk to the wall with the man in hand. That was when the stuttering adult regained his conscious, seeing he was being taken by the broad figure close to the wall that circled the farm.

“What are you going to do with me you freak? Gonna kill me so people won’t know what a fag you are, using that boy for your own pleasure? Is that why you killed my daughter? Because you are disgusted by women? You know, she was too good for you!” The man kept talking until Ohm pulled his arm back and in an amazing display of strength, he threw the man over the wall that surrounded the farm. Bryce really hoped the man was ok on the other side, even if he was the rudest person he had ever met. He watched the killer walk back into the house and downstairs. Ohm moved towards the blond, gently taking him off the chest before opening it and once again looking for something inside. Bryce sat on the bed and waited to see what the other was seeking, until the murderer took a key out of the compartment and toss it upon the mattress.

“Thanks, Ohm.” Within seconds, the lock that held the chain tightly around his ankle was released and Bryce was free to walk around, although he had no intention of leaving that place until he got more answers. The tall, broad figure was taken by surprise when the blond jumped into his arms again and hugged him. “I knew you were not a monster. I’m so proud of you!”

Ohm once again held the boy close. Bryce made him feel so special. Not to mention he smelled so good too. The blond was so delicate that the giant feared breaking, aware of his own strength. Him, on the other hand, was filthy, untidy and a brute. But he was a boy inside a man, and Bryce’s guidance was everything he needed to start accepting that he was a good person and not a cold-blooded murderer as many led him to believe.

“The daughter of that man… Was she mean to you?” The boy asked looking directly into the holes of the mask. Ohm moved his gaze downwards. Seemed like people had the intention of harming the lonely being that lived in the farm instead of wanting to lend him a hand. “Hey, it’s ok. No need to be ashamed of it. I know you wouldn’t kill her if you had the choice.”

“Bryce make Ohm feel happy. Bryce good like angel.” The killer’s words made the blond boy’s heart warmer. He needed to stay there and help the one that needed it so much.

* * *

Jonathan and Luke spent the night on a cheap roadside motel. They decided they wouldn’t leave that creepy town until they were sure of what happened to the friend they left behind. Jonathan couldn’t sleep though. The guilt was preventing him from taking a rest, eat and all he could do was wonder if by any miracle, Bryce was still alive. He would understand if the blond never forgave him because of that, but just knowing he was still around was good enough for him.

“Delirious?” Luke said with sleep in his voice as he woke up. It took Jonathan from his thoughts and he answered with a hum. “Didn’t you date a cop once?”

“Vanoss? Yeah, why?” The loud one asked, not sure what Evan had to do with any of that.

“I think he could help us. You should give him a call.”

“Oh, you crazy. I ain’t calling him. Not after the way we broke up. We had a massive fight and he said I was too immature before he walked out of the door.” Jonathan tried holding back the tears that wanted to form in his eyes as he remembered the day they parted ways. It still hurt to recall his front door close and Evan go back to Canada. “And what makes you so sure he would help us?”

“You’ll never know until you call him, dude.”

“I am not gonna call, Cartoonz. He probably has better things to worry about.”

“Fine, leave Bryce to be skinned by that serial killer.” Luke said and Jonathan hated when he was right. He was scared to hear Evan’s voice again. To hear the other say he didn’t care and that they were on their own. But he was so desperate to know if Bryce was ok that he had no other option.

“Ok! I’ll call him.” He stood up from the uncomfortable bed and made his way until his phone that was left upon the table to charge overnight. Going through the contact list, he quickly found the one he was looking for and caressed the smiling photo of his ex-boyfriend through the screen. After taking a deep breath he took courage to hit the call button before getting the device close to his face. With each ringing sound, he got more and more anxious, regretting doing it in the first place. After five unanswered rings, he was about to hit the button to end the call when…

_“Hello?”_

“…”

_“Jon, is that you?”_

“Y-Yeah, hi Vanoss. H-How are you?”

_“I’m fine. Why did you call me?”_

“You know what… Never mind. It was a stupid decision. Sorry to bother you…”

_“Wait, I know you. You wouldn’t call me unless something really bad happened. What did you get yourself into this time?”_

“Ok, me and Cartoonz, I need your help. My, my friend Bryce is in danger and the police in this town is not helping. I-I just thought you could lend us a hand.”

_“What do you mean in danger? Explain it to me.”_

“We, we went into this farm where Ohmwrecker, the serial killer, lives. Cartoonz and I got out but Bryce didn’t make it. I can feel he is still alive somehow, so if you could please help us…”

_“You guys did what? Are you fucking crazy? You could get yourselves killed! Why do you keep doing that, Jon? Getting yourself and others into trouble! Aren’t you ever gonna learn?”_

“Please don’t yell at me…” Jonathan couldn’t keep it anymore and started crying right there. He was so desperate. With everything going through and to hear the only person he ever loved talk to him like that was too much to bear.

_“Jon, I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean… Fuck…”_

Now guilt stroke Evan hard. He hated when the other cried. In fact, he would rather see Jonathan’s face with a naughty smile on it than ever watch him shed a tear.

“Just tell me if you are going to help or not.”

_“I… Ok, I will. Just tell me where you guys are.”_

“We are in a small town called Thirteen Bridges.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Probably in a day or two.”_

“Thank you, Vanoss. I can never repay you for what you’re doing for me.”

_“Just stay safe, ok? I really don’t like when you risk your life like that.”_

And with that, Jonathan hung up. He really hoped going through that would get Bryce back. He ran his hands over his bathed in tears face. He felt Luke approach him from behind and rub his back. Evan was wrong about one thing though. No matter what happened, he would never try something dangerous in his life ever again. Sometimes he cursed himself for losing someone that cared about just because of the adrenaline rush. And now he would not only lose Evan, but Bryce as well.

“Hey, you did good. I knew he was going to help.”

“I really hope so, Cartoonz. We still gotta wait until he arrives, so if Bryce is alive, he still gotta survive a couple more days.”

* * *

The blond boy was sitting on the bed while Ohm rested his head on the gamer’s lap. They were both eating the sandwiches Bryce had in his backpack. Even though his phone was still intact, there was no signal, so he couldn’t call his friends and tell them he was fine and that they shouldn’t worry. They wouldn’t believe him, if he told them he and Ohm were close, even though it was the truth. He laughed to himself as he thought about Luke’s reaction if he said that the killer had eaten his sandwich. The bearded one would probably get mad at first, but back away knowing that he had no chance against the one that ate it.

“You really like tuna and mayonnaise, huh?” Bryce pointed out as he looked at Ohm’s mouth and mask smeared with the ingredients. The other nodded as he took huge bites on the food he was given. But as soon as he said that, the blond felt the cream cheese of his own sandwich splatter against his shirt. “Fucking hell, this was my favorite one! Is there a place I can wash myself?”

Ohm took the last bite on his sandwich and got up and off the bed. He put Bryce over his shoulder and carried him up the two flights of stairs until they were inside the bathroom. He set the blond down, who couldn’t be more disgusted. The room looked like it hasn’t been cleaned in years. The bathtub was rusted in some parts and so was he sink. He could swear he saw a dead cockroach on the window and a few flies around the toilet.

“Ok, change of plans. We need some clean water and some brushes so we can clean this place up before we both take a bath.” Bryce told the one towering him who lifted his arm and smelled his own armpit. “Believe me, you need a bath way more than I do. So, I will give you one, but only after we clean all this.”

Disapproval grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for now and I catch you all in the next chapter!


	4. Electric Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one right ahead. Have fun!

Jonathan drove around the small town with Luke, looking for the public library. He was aware of Evan’s request for him to lie low and stay safe, but he couldn’t just sit and wait when he could be doing something that might help them solve that case. If Ohmwrecker was that much of a threat to the population, why wasn’t he in a mental institution or in jail? They needed to get the bottom of that case and they could share what they find with Evan when he arrives. Something made them feel uneasy about that place. Felt like the inhabitants were hiding a deep, dark secret and it clearly showed on their faces.

“Here we are. Public library.” Jonathan stated putting the gear on park and turning off the engine. They got out of the car and walked up the steps until the heavy wooden doors before pushing them open. Once inside, they could notice there was nobody else inside besides the middle aged female librarian that sat behind her desk while going through the list of overdue books. “Excuse me, lady, I…”

“Shh.”

“You know there is nobody here, right?”

“Shhh.”

“Ok, alright. We want to see the public files of the Ohmwrecker case.” Jonathan whispered and the woman looked up from her notes. She seemed surprised to see two youngsters she had never seen before walk into the building and ask for the reports of the local serial killer.

“Third row on the left, fourth shelf, in the closed case section.” The librarian replied with an unfriendly look that scared the two standing before her.

“Thanks…” Luke said and they followed her directions with her gaze glued on their movements as they did. Once they were in the right row, they started going through the files that were in alphabetical order, the letter ‘O’ in mind as they quickly used their fingers to pass the files that didn’t interest to them.

“Found it.” Jonathan announced.

“What does it say?”

“Hum, says here this guy named Ryan, the Ohmwrecker, by the age of eleven at the time, killed both his parents inside the farm. The judge decided that there should be built a wall around the place since the town doesn’t have any mental institution. Five years after the sentence, a teenager named Frank Bishop was reported missing and his friends told the police they challenged him to kill Ohmwrecker. Three years passed and there was another report of missing person, but this time, a girl by the name of Britany Jameson. Her parents can’t bury her because nobody wants to enter the farm and recover her body. But it doesn’t say why she entered the farm. A group of four bounty hunters also were declared murdered six years after the last case and after they were seen climbing over the wall that surrounds the farm. The most recent case was a few months back, says that a girl, must have been the sheriff’s niece, and two men entered the farm during the night after a party and were also murdered by Ohmwrecker.”

“Don’t you think these murders all seem like they are missing information?”

“Well, I’ll let Vanoss decide that once we hand this to him.” Jonathan said and started putting the file inside his backpack.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? That is stealing. If we get caught, we’re dead.” Luke whispered when he wanted to yell at the other instead.

“I don’t care. I just want this whole thing over, that serial killer buried and Bryce back home safely. And I am going to do that with or without you.” Jonathan tossed the bag over his shoulder and looked at his friend. “So, can I count on you, Cartoonz?”

“Yeah. Just try to be careful.” Luke warned and they both walked out towards the front door, trying to act normal. The librarian followed them as they went past her desk and out of the building. “Thanks again, miss.”

Once they were outside, she quickly grabbed the old phone that was right in front of her and dialed. After a few rings, it was quickly answered by a male voice that didn’t seem pleased with it.

_“What do you want, Evangeline?”_

“Those boys you told me to keep an eye out for just walked out of here. They were asking for the Ohmwrecker case files. What if they…”

_“They won’t. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”_

* * *

Bryce was on his knees, scrubbing the bathtub with the brush Ohm gave him and a bucket full of soapy water on the side. The toilet was back to its original clean state and the repetitive movement of his arm made him start to sweat profusely, so he decided to strip down to his boxers before going back to work. The killer that was responsible for cleaning the sink saw the whole action through the rusty mirror and decided to do the same. Within seconds he unfastened the straps of his overalls and let it fall to the ground after kicking his boots off, but keeping his mask on. The sound caught the blond by surprise, who turned around and saw the exposed skin of the massive man with a few scars across the bulging muscles he possessed.

“Bryce skinny like angel. Not big and strong like Ohm.” The killer commented smiling, also taking notice on the blond gamer’s body.

“And this skinny angel is gonna give you a bath, so I wouldn’t be bragging if I were you.” Bryce pointed out and it took the murderer’s smile off his face. It was clear he wasn’t fond of cleaning himself, but it was going to change. And with one last scrub, the bathtub was at least looking decent and that they won’t get any disease from it. “Done. Shouldn’t be hard to clean you up. I am used to doing that with my cats so I am just gonna pretend you are one real big kitty.”

Ohm let out another grunt as he took the buckets he had previously filled with water from the pump shed and poured them into the now clean bathtub. After five of those it was full and Bryce opened his backpack to get the body washer and get some drops of it so it would really get the dirt off Ohm’s skin. The killer watched everything from afar and waited until the blond called him.

“Alright, Ohm. You can hop in now.” Bryce said after the tub had a nice foam floating upon the water. The other stood there for a moment and then the gamer realized what was wrong so he placed a hand over his eyes. “Sorry, I won’t look.”

Ohm grunted and once he was sure the blond wasn’t looking, he grabbed the waistband of his worn-out underwear and pulled them down his thick thighs until it was around his ankles before stepping out of it. He slowly moved towards the bathtub he haven’t used in years and lifted one of his legs to step into the water. A chill ran down his spine once his big toe met the cold liquid, but after taking a deep breath he went for it. After both of his legs were inside, he sat down and leaned against the ceramic, grunting to the blond so he could know he was ready.

“You inside? Is it ok to look now?” Bryce removed the hand that covered his field of vision and once he could see, the image before him made him giggle. “The mask too, Ohm.”

Another grunt could be heard and the killer reluctantly moved his hands towards the headgear that gave him the name he was so famous for. As he removed it, Bryce’s giggles came into a halt and he could swear his jaw dropped once it the face came into view. Ohm looked at him with innocent eyes. He had a scar that went from above his eyebrow, circled his eye and ended where his cheekbone started. The hair was clearly oily from standing inside the mask for so long, but none of it took the beauty that was his face. The hazel eyes were now shone with the sunlight and not only he was extremely handsome through Bryce’s eyes that it made him forget he was looking at the one who was considered a serial killer by many and more like seeing a masterpiece. A grunt from the older took him from his daydream.

“Oh, sorry. I was kinda lost for a second.” The blond commented and knelt beside the bathtub with the shampoo bottle in hand. Squirting a little in his palm, he began his task and used his fingers to massage the scalp of the other, creating a peach scented foam over the killer’s hair. Once it was done, he pushed Ohm’s head downwards until it was underwater so he could remove the cleaning product. After a few seconds, it submerged and the older took a deep breath. “There we go. Much better now.”

Bryce repeated the process with the conditioner and then moved to the face. He told Ohm to close his eyes and soaped up his handsome features before washing it down carefully. Looking at the attractive man that allowed the blond to take care of him, he grabbed the bath brush and after soaping it up, started scrubbing Ohm’s neck, then moving to the broad chest and the back. All the time, Bryce could feel his cheeks heating up. He denied it was due to the fact he was touching a beautiful man that was completely naked right in front of him, and tried to make himself believe it was because of the heat from such dry land.

“Lift your arm.” Bryce said and Ohm obeyed with a grumbling. It made the blond giggle and he moved the brush along the underarm that was displayed for him. He did the same with the other side and he could see Ohm’s skin looking healthier, cleaner. The blond giggled when scrubbing the soiled feet of his capturer which made him receive a gush of water. “Ohm!”

The killer laughed at the soaked face of the angelic looking boy, getting revenge for being on the joke spot for a while. But at the same time, the massive man that took all the available space in the bathtub felt his chest getting warmer for the way he was being treated. Bryce not only made him believe not everyone was bad but made him remember what he was told more than a decade ago and that seemed to be coming true. He didn’t know how to explain, but he never felt this way for anyone before. And looking at the blond, he knew he would never feel like that ever again.

“Ok, you can finish your bath and I’ll look for something for you to wear.” Bryce dried his face with a towel while standing up. He rummaged through his backpack and tried to find the baggiest clothes he owned. Grabbing a V-neck and cargo shorts. Ohm cleaned the last parts of his body and that the other didn’t dare to touch and grabbed a towel for himself. He stepped out of the tub and wrapped it around his waist, using another one to dry his hair. Bryce handed him over the clothes and couldn’t help but look down at the underwear model looking body before him. “So, hum… Hope this fits.”

The younger once again covered his eyes and Ohm began putting on the clothes he was given. The shorts looked nice, but the shirt was really tight across his pecs and shoulders, making a contrast with his thin waist as the arms stretched the fabric of the sleeves. Bryce uncovered his vision and when he thought he couldn’t be more impressed than he was, the sight before him made him feel weak on the knees. Even with that makeover the killer went through, something was still missing and after a few seconds, Bryce soon realized what it was.

“Come here.” The younger said grabbing Ohm’s hand and leading him to the front of the rusted mirror above the sink. Taking a hair mousse from his bag, he put some over his palm and rubbed his hands together, before standing on his tiptoes so he could reach the top of Ohm’s head. He passed his fingers over the now soft strands until a nice quiff was shaped. Bryce could swear he was not making it any easier for himself for the more he changed something about the killer’s looks, the more it got harder to deny he was having any feelings for the older one. He already knew he wasn’t a cruel person, and now with a great appearance on the outside, he couldn’t help but feel like he was suffering from a unique type of Stockholm syndrome. “Well, I guess that’s it. Seems like it is my turn to take a bath. Wait for me downstairs.”

Ohm grunted and walked out of the room, Bryce’s gaze locked on how the killer’s broad shoulders stretched the fabric of his shirt. He shook his head out of his trance and removed his last article of clothing before hopping into the tub and beginning his task on cleaning his own body. He hoped Ohm didn’t notice how the way he was looking at him now changed from pity to lust in a matter of seconds. It has been a while since he had been in a relationship and even though hooking up with one of the most feared characters society has ever had didn’t seem like a good idea, he still wanted to try another type of approach and see if he is corresponded. His brain automatically started processing images of the two of them in a love haze that contained a lot of kissing, moaning and grasping. It made his cheeks heat up again and other parts of his body to show excitement as well, so once he noticed it, he quickly tried thinking of his cats, his YouTube channel and the next songs he could record. Maybe that would be a nice time to rehearse, so he cleared his throat and sang while soaping himself up.

 _I use to feel so strange_  
_In my skin I was shaking_  
_I'd paint my room all black_  
_And cover up all the walls_

 _If you could rearrange what you saw in the mirror_  
_Well tell me_  
_What would you change about the person you saw?_

 _And honestly, honestly_  
_If you just promise me, promise me..._

 _To stay forever_  
_Never ever leave my side_  
_If the sun never rolls again_  
_The moon will light the way, my friend_  
_So stay forever_  
_You're my only friend tonight_  
_All we need is the shock of love_  
_In the dark_  
_We are electric hearts..._

* * *

“Delirious, you really think Bryce is still alive? Because even though I really want that to be true, I find it very hard to believe.” Luke asked while his friend examined the menu options of the diner they were in. He could also feel they were being watched, but not only because everyone else inside the establishment was looking at them with judgmental looks but the more they stayed in that town, the more he felt like they were hiding something, even though they had a serial killer locked in a farm as if it was a wild animal in a zoo cage.

“Weren’t you the one that told me to have hope? Besides, I won’t rest until we find out what is going on here. But for that we need Vanoss.” Jonathan replied and he could understand his friend was feeling a bit scared since they were alone in a creepy town like any cliché horror movie, but it just didn’t feel right to leave and forget about Bryce as if he never existed. “I just know he is alive. And if I turn out to be wrong, which I’m not, I will spend the rest of my life with the guilt.”

“You two big city boys ready to order?” An overweight, mid-fifties, greasy woman questioned the two while holding the coffeepot in one of her hands.

“Yeah, hum… I want the burger with fries and my friend here wants the hot dog with onion rings.” Jonathan answered as the woman kept chewing gum with an unfriendly, unaltered expression.

“Mac! A spit and slime and a dick with holes!” She yelled to the man behind the grill and walked away.

After half an hour, the food was brought to them and they ate it like they haven’t done it in weeks. Jonathan’s phone buzzed and when he looked at the screen, it was a message from Evan saying he was halfway from his destination. It made him breathe better, knowing they would have actual police help in a few hours from that moment. He still didn’t know how they would talk to each other, since the last time they did it in person, he was so angry at Evan for deciding to leave that he recalls himself throwing some stuff at the other after he was called immature. But once the good looking Asian descendant officer was gone, he broke down in tears like he never did for anyone. Moving those thoughts away, he decided to wait until they meet again and hope it wouldn’t end like the last time.

“I don’t care if this town is creepy. The burger is delicious!” Jonathan said with his mouth full of meat while Luke seemed to be enjoying his food as well. “Who knows, I might be eating one of Ohmwrecker’s victims right now.”

The whole restaurant stopped as they all looked at the horrible joke the newcomer let out. The loud youtuber swallowed the piece he had in his mouth dryly and slowly watched everybody else go back to their own duties. He made a mental note to not use black humor jokes again until they were out of there.

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you…” The two youngsters heard the guy on the table beside theirs say and made them curious to what he meant by that. “I live in a farm and I went past that killer’s place many times. I watched stupid teenagers jump over those walls, scream in pain for mercy, but none got out. That is until you showed up. If you are alive, it is because he let you boys live and not because you got lucky.”

“And who are you, motherfucker?” Luke asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

“I’m Tyler, but you can call me Wildcat. Me and my partner Mini have a small business of breeding pigs so this town can feed their crazy residents.” The guy explained and looked out of the window since it began to rain. “If you want to help your friend, I mean if you really believe he is still alive, you are going to need more than just goodwill. And by the looks of it, seems like you two don’t have that much money to spend another night in that lousy motel. So why don’t you two stay at the farm? We can discuss this further and with less eyes watching us.”

As much as they didn’t want to trust this Tyler-guy, he had a point. The town didn’t accept credit card anywhere so the money they brought wasn’t gonna last another day if they kept spending like they were. Luke was ready to say no and forget that talk ever happened, but Jonathan was gonna take every opportunity he had to save Bryce, independent of the risks.

“Lead the way, Wildcat.” Jonathan said after using the napkin and opened his wallet before dropping some bills over the table.

“What are you doing, Delirious? We barely know this guy!” Luke grabbed the other by the arm before he could stand up.

“I told you I am not gonna sit on my ass all day when I can do something to help. Evan’s gonna be here by tomorrow so stop worrying so much.” The loud gamer pointed out and got off the bearded one’s grasp.

“Just follow me in your car.” Tyler walked out of the diner and the two were right behind him. The mysterious farmer got into his old pickup truck while Jonathan and Luke got inside their customized Mitsubishi Lancer and driving off to where the other was leading them. They had to admit it all sounded creepy and extremely weird, but they just had to survive until Evan got there and it should be fine.

* * *

“In the right… coat-pocket of the Great Man-Mountain… (the Lilliputian’s name for Gulliver) after the… s-s-stri-…” Ohm intermittently read the first part of the second chapter of his book while once again resting his head over the blond youtuber’s lap and feeling his now soft and scented hair being caressed.

“Strictest. Means something or someone that really relies on rigorous rules.” Bryce explained and showed the snow of his teeth in a smile as he looked down at the handsome man who smiled back at him and continued his reading.

“…strictest search… we found only… one great piece of course cloth… large enough to be a foot-cloth for your… Ma-Majesty’s chief room of state. In the left pocket…” Right then a lightning stroke and the thunder followed right after. It startled the younger and Ohm could notice he was tense and sat up, bringing the other close to him. “Bryce safe. Ohm protect Bryce.”

“Thanks Ohm…” The blond looked up at the strong male that held him in his arms. Those lips looked so tempting. Suddenly, the idea of giving up his previous life and spending the rest of his days in that frightening farm if Ohm ever showed he felt something for the one he was holding came into his mind. “I-I think it’s better if we sleep.”

With another grunt, they lied down on the old mattress and cuddled while hearing the raindrops falling. Bryce hated storms, but being there near the one he felt more attached to as time passed, that uncomfortable feeling seemed to be drifting away. The blond was focusing on the heartbeats and the soft breathing against the back of his head as it made him close his eyes and fall asleep sooner than he expected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoying writing this one, hope you guys enjoy reading it as well!


	5. Everybody's Got a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one! Enjoy!

The old, rusted pickup truck pulled over and went past a wooden entrance, changing from the asphalt of the highway to a muddy terrain thanks to the heavy rain that took place in that dark night, soon followed by the modern vehicle that belonged to Jonathan. After a few feet, they could see an old farm, but still in decent shape for living, with a sign on the roof that said ‘Wildcat & Mini Ladd – Pig Breeding Business’. The wipers and the lights were at their highest setting, but even so, it was still difficult to see what was ahead, so he drove at a safe speed, using the taillights of the truck in front of him as a guidance on where to go. They both stopped in front of the house and a light in the room next to the door went on, before it was opened, revealing a guy wearing glasses and holding an umbrella.

“Hey babe, we have company.” Tyler said slamming the door of his truck shut. He walked up to his business partner and gave him a welcome kiss. “Can you prepare the guest room for these folks?”

“Alright, just get inside before you catch a cold.” Craig said as his husband entered the house.

Luke tried to be careful as the land seemed prone to slips. With each step, the more he felt it wasn’t a good idea to stay in a stranger’s place overnight. They could see Ohmwrecker’s residence from their spot, as it looked like it was a few miles up ahead. Jonathan opened the door of his Mitsubishi slowly, the odor of the swill quickly filling his nostrils and he moved his hand to his nose, unable to bear it. As soon as his Gucci shoes met the ground, he looked down and saw he had mud up to his ankles.

“This is extraordinary! You better be alive Bryce! I really loved this pair…” The gamer yelled to the sky and walked towards the house with his friend right after him.

“Welcome to our humble home.” Craig smiled at the two that were not used to the rural life while sharing the umbrella he had in his hand. Once they were inside, he closed the door behind him. Jonathan and Luke moved their gaze around the living room while listening to the old country music coming from a nearby record player, before Craig motioned them to follow him until the guest room. Walking down the hallway, they could hear the floorboards creak under their weight and even though everything that belonged in the town of Thirteen Bridges seemed eerie and suspicious, the house they walked in didn’t seem as much. So, after entering the room, they found two single beds which Craig soon tidied up for the newcomers.

“Hope you boys have everything you need. The bathroom is on the door in front of the stairs. I put blankets near the beds if it gets colder during the night. Me and Wildcat will be in the room upstairs so don’t feel hesitant to call us if you need anything. Oh, and feel free to get anything from our fridge. See you two in the morning.” The farmer then left the room so the guests could make themselves comfortable. Just then, Jonathan received another message from Evan that said he’d be there by the morning and that the GPS already had their location. The youtuber typed: ‘Good, I missed you’, but before he could hit the send button, he erased the three last words and sent his reply. Sighing because of his lack of hope that their previous relationship would have any salvation, he began changing into his nightwear as Luke did the same.

“Vanoss says he’ll be here by dawn.” Jonathan announced pulling the covers from the mattress so he could lay upon it.

“Let’s pray so we still have our heads until then. I really don’t like this place.” The bearded one commented and reached out for the lampshade on the bedside table after he was under the covers like his friend. “Night, Delirious.”

“Night, Cartoonz.”

* * *

The damaged gutter of the old farmhouse still dripped, although the rain had ended sometime during the night and the sunrays now made their way through the small window of the dungeon, and onto the peaceful, sleeping face that belonged to the blond gamer, making him clench his eyes at the brightness and the heat that encountered his light skin. Bryce stirred and realized the one that was holding him when he fell asleep couldn’t be found anywhere. He got up and walked upstairs, allowing his blue eyes get used to the glow of the morning. Once he reached the doorframe, he looked around and saw a figure moving a few feet deep into the cornfield, but he could also see a pile of disarmed bear traps leaning against the wooden wall of the house. Smiling to himself, he noticed Ohm did that to show the blond he was following his advices and that he was indeed a better person. After taking a deep breath, he walked out of the wrecked residence and towards the figure to see what he was doing. And when he reached his destination, he couldn’t help but find the scene he witnessed one of the cutest he has ever seen.

“Oh, my God…” Bryce knelt beside the killer that was sitting on the floor with crossed legs and was surrounded by bunnies as they hopped around while one of them was quietly settled on the massive man’s lap and being petted by him. Ohm then grabbed Bryce’s hand and guided it to the friendly creature so he could touch it himself. That was another proof that the famous serial killer shouldn’t be called so for he was being so kind to the animals. “You take care of them?”

“Yeah, Ohm likes bunnies. Bunnies cute. Not cute like Bryce. Bryce cute and pretty like angel.” The older one said and it made the blond wonder why he kept saying that, but his stomach rumbled loudly in the middle of his train of thought. “Bryce hungry.”

“I am. I don’t think I have any other sandwich in my bag, though.” Bryce replied with a laugh. He looked around and saw another thing that called his attention. “Oh, you have a chicken coop. If we can get some eggs, I could make us some scrambled ones. What do you say?”

With an affirmative grunt, Ohm pulled the bunny off his lap and carefully put them one by one into their cage before locking the door and making sure they had enough food. He then lifted Bryce over his shoulder and carried him until they were in front of the chicken pen. The killer set the blond down and went inside, quickly grabbing some eggs for their breakfast. The younger one giggled once he saw Ohm covered in feathers and then grabbed the eggs. Before the broad figure could lift him again, Bryce stepped backwards which took the other by surprise. He watched the blond move to his side and hold his hand, intertwining their fingers. The action made Ohm smile at how soft Bryce’s palm was. He was used to carrying everyone around and the gentleness of the touch made him feel special.

“C’mon big guy.” The blond simply said and they walked together back into the house and more specifically into the old kitchen. The eggs were placed over the sink and Bryce looked for a frying pan. He did find one miraculously and placed it over the old stove. Praying that there would be butter inside the fridge. Inexplicably, there was a small amount next to a jar of milk. Someone has been good enough to give him some of that stuff.

Deciding to not waste any more time questioning the universe on how it got there, he then picked the slices of bread he had inside his backpack and placed them over the sink. It didn’t take long for Bryce to prepare their meal and the smell filled the room. Once it was done, he put them over two plates and placed one of them in front of the muscular one, that patiently sat on the old chair and before an old table. He literally dug into the food, grabbing it with his bare hands and shoving as much as he could into his mouth. Bryce cleared his throat and held out a fork. Ohm grunted and grabbed it, eating with decency.

“Can I ask you something?” The blond questioned the other and received an affirmative grunt from the other that had a mouthful of scrambled eggs, before swallowing it all and paying attention to the other. “Have you ever loved someone?”

“Ohm loved mom.”

“No, I mean like someone that is not from your family. A person that you want close, to spend the rest of your days with, build good memories together, be there when something bad happens… Well, you know what I mean.” Bryce was blushing as he said that while the broad figure was silent for a moment before answering the blond.

“Ohm loves Bryce.”

“What?”

“Ohm loves Bryce. Ohm not very smart. Bryce don’t make fun of Ohm. Bryce take care of Ohm. Bryce pretty like angel, good like angel, sing like angel. Mom right.” The killer tried to say with his poor speech abilities and even though the younger was happy with the fact that Ohm did feel the same, he really didn’t understand what Ohm was saying.

“What do you mean your mom was right? Please, tell me.” Bryce placed his hand over the calloused one that belonged to the big man he was sitting in front of. Ohm took a deep breath and started telling the only person that treated him like a human the story of his life…

* * *

“Don’t move!” The yell woke up Jonathan and Luke that got up and ran towards the front door of the house to see what was going on. Craig was behind Tyler who was pointing his hunting rifle to a guy that was standing a few feet before him. “What you doing here?”

“I’m a police officer! I am not here to harm you.” Evan exclaimed with his hands up but it didn’t seem to convince the man that aimed a dangerous weapon in his direction.

“And you expect me to believe that? A Canadian cop in my property? Start praying.” Tyler then pointed the rifle towards the foreign law enforcer’s head and just as he was about to pull the trigger, Luke pushed the barrel upwards and the projectile was shot into the air, making the crows caw and fly away while the pigs ran in fright.

“Don’t kill him, he’s my ex!” Jonathan pleaded, moving in front of Evan. Tyler lowered his weapon and widened his eyes in surprise for how he almost killed an innocent person. “He came all the way from Toronto to help us rescue my friend Bryce. I should have mentioned it earlier…”

“Well, that makes a little more sense. Sorry for pointing a gun at you, man. It’s not always that we have a Canadian officer in our front yard.” Tyler said and smiled and held his hand out, which Evan shook with a little reluctance. “Now, c’mon in. We have a lot to discuss.”

“You ok, Vanoss?” Jonathan asked while watching his past lover opening the rear passenger door of his Ford F-150 and grabbing his travelling bag, clearly not pleased for what just happened.

“You hanging around with these people now?” Evan slammed the door shut and looked at the only person he ever loved in his life.

“C’mon, you’re still alive. I’m sure dating me was worse than death anyway.” The loud youtuber joked and it was followed by silence from the other. When he didn’t get a word from Evan, not even a denial for his statement, his smile was gone and he walked away. “You haven’t changed a bit…”

“No, Jon. I… Shit!” Evan screwed another opportunity of dialogue thanks to his seriousness. He knew it wasn’t Jonathan’s fault for the end of their relationship. When they met, Evan was fun, cheerful, always smiling and nobody has been more supportive than the loud, lunatic he lived with for a while when he pursued his dream of becoming a police officer. And when that dream came true, he changed. He became grumpy, turning down every party invite and it ended up with him calling Jonathan immature, when he was sure he was the immature one for making the decision that he regrets ever since the moment he walked out that door. Then he felt Luke’s hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his life judgement.

“Hey man, need help with the luggage?”

“No, I just brought this one, but thanks. Who are these people, anyway?”

“They said they have information about the Ohmwrecker. Delirious thought it could be useful. He is taking any chance of bringing Bryce back and I stand by his side. He may have started all this, but he is really trying hard to redeem himself.” Luke told the other that couldn’t help but agree. Yet, Evan was still cursing himself for being so rude to Jonathan. “Hey, if you want my advice, be honest about your feelings with Delirious. Relax, laugh a little. He needs to know the man he fell in love with is still inside there somewhere.”

With a pat on the back from the bearded one, Evan locked his car using the key and they both walked inside the farm. The Asian descendant did feel something was wrong with the place, but hopefully they would find out what was going on once they did a further investigation on the Ohmwrecker case and bring Bryce home, if he is still alive, of course, which for many, was unbelievable.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The eleven-year-old boy named Ryan was in his room trying to sleep and muffle the screams of pain from his mother as his father beat her up after drinking countless bottles of cheap whisky. This time it seemed worse. The beatings got more frequent. And he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He tried once and it only made his father take it out on his mother instead. They were both hostages in their own home. Home. Funny name to call it when two that lived under the same roof were fearful of a third’s actions. Suddenly screams came to a halt. After a few seconds, he heard someone walk downstairs. By instinct, he walked out of his room and ran towards the suite to check on his mother’s state. But as soon as he walked in, he could see a puddle of blood. He quickly moved to the side of the bed and found his mother still alive with a deep knife wound in his abdomen. Kneeling beside her and lifting her head, he began to cry by watching the life of the only person that loved him hanging by a thread._

_“Don’t cry, my sweet Ryan. You gotta be strong, be brave.” The matriarch said with a weak voice while wiping her son’s tears. “You have a beautiful future. Don’t let anyone stop you from being happy.”_

_His mother could see things that most couldn’t or refused to believe. She had the gift of seeing what was, what is and what would be. Ryan didn’t doubt her for she was the only thing that made him feel loved and special. His father was one of the incredulous beings that said it was bullshit, just pretend and lies. But she was never wrong about her predictions. She knew she was going to die, but she also knew that would bring something good to her boy so she decided to follow her fate and not try to avoid it._

_“I see a beautiful angel coming. He is so sweet, has a lovely voice and the most important thing he will come, take care of you and love you like no one else will. You will know when you see him and he will know as well. But you gotta be strong. Bad people will come and try to end your life before he arrives so you have to promise me you will fight anyone that comes in your way.” Her words only made Ryan cry harder. He didn’t want it to end. She couldn’t be dying. “Promise me…”_

_“I promise.”_

_“You’ve always been a good boy.” And with that, she let out one last breath and closed her eyes, falling asleep to never wake._

_“Mom? Mom! Don’t leave me! I need you! Mom…” Ryan hugged the last vestige that once was his loving parent. He cried into her shoulder loudly and didn’t notice when someone pulled him from the back of his shirt and away from the peaceful body he was so dearly holding onto._

_“There you are you little shit! We are out of booze, so go get me some!” The old man yelled, dragging his son down the hallway and close to the stairs. Ryan tried to fight, but the grip on him too strong to break. But after a lot of attempts, the boy could hit the cruel figure on the stomach. “You fucking bitch! I’m gonna make you pay for that!”_

_The patriarch then tossed Ryan into the wall, which made him slide down to the ground afterwards. Before he had a chance to react, his father was already kicking him on his sides. He cried at the pain but he remembered what his mother said to him. So, with an incredible strength he stood up and pushed the man away from him. What he didn’t expect was that the monster fall down the stairs and remain immobile and silent once he reached the last step. Ryan went desperate and descended to the body that was on the first floor of the house, worried for what could have happened._

_“Dad?” He simply called out but got no answer. It was clear that the cruel man broke his neck somewhere during his fall and there was no life in his body anymore. As if the situation wasn’t already bad, he heard a loud knocking on his door._

_“Open up, this is the sheriff! We’ve had reports of a disturbance coming from this house!” The strong voice made him shiver but he decided to obey and went to the front door and answered it, clearly shaking in fear. “Holy Jesus! What the hell happened here?”_

_The sheriff pushed Ryan off the way and run into the house and close to the body at the bottom of the stairs and placed a hand on the man’s neck, but there was no pulse. He commanded his man to check every room and they soon found the matriarch’s body lying in a puddle of blood in the master bedroom. Once they told the sheriff everything, he moved his gaze to Ryan, who was still shocked with everything that took place before his eyes and in such short period._

_“You are in a lot of trouble, son.”_

_“I didn’t do anything! I…”_

_“Shut the fuck up! You don’t think I know what happened here? You killed both your parents in the most horrible manner and it makes you a fucking murderer.”_

_“No! I would never…” Ryan then felt a hand hit him across the face._

_“I think I told you to shut the fuck up. Don’t try to deny it. You might have killed them, but I’ll make sure you have what you deserve. Officer, cuff this serial killer and bring him in. We’ve got a cold cell waiting for this one.”_

_And with that, Ryan was taken to the station, where he waited until his trial. There he was sentenced to live in the farm after a wall was built around it. They judged him as an adult and didn’t even let him have public defense. He was tossed into his farm, where he was locked up and forced to live the rest of his days, per the judge’s orders. It was that day his fame as a cold-blooded murderer started and he could do nothing but expect the angel his mother was so sure that would come to arrive and make everything better._

**End Flashback**

“Ohm, I am so sorry… I had no idea.” Bryce hugged the broad figure, clearly touched by the story he was just told. The other hugged him back and was so happy to finally let it all out, talk to someone about his burdens. “I love you so much.”

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, until they both started pulling their heads closer and closer until their lips finally met. There were so many emotions in that kiss. Bryce felt so good to know he was in love with some of the sweetest people he had ever known, while Ryan was convinced the angel he was warned that was coming was there, loving him like his mother said he would. Wrapping his muscular arms around the blond boy’s waist, he pulled the other closer and the kiss deepened. Bryce knew there was a lot of lust in between them, but love was a big part in it as well. They both wanted the same thing and didn’t want to wait any second more. With another of his famous grunts, Ryan lifted the other in his arms and carried him to the dungeon. It was the first one that was in there and ended up alive, unlike all the others that entered that room.

Once they reached the bed, Ohm carefully set the blond down on it and began to place soft kisses over his neck, while Bryce started pulling onto the stretched shirt the other borrowed and as soon as it was out of the way, the younger one ran his hands all over the body he longed to touch but there was nothing stopping him this time. He loved how the bulging muscles fit into his palm and it excited him to the point that he would thrust his hips against Ryan’s, rubbing their excitements together in an erotic, yet gentle way.

“Love me, Ohm. Love me like no other man ever will.” Bryce moaned and it was what the older one needed to use everything he has been keeping for so long. He was going to give the blond everything and more. Having such an angel loving him like that was totally worth the wait. No one could take that from Ryan. He was finally having what he always wanted, and he couldn’t be happier…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a lot! Hope you guys liked it. More in the upcoming chapters!


	6. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little less Brohm-centric, but necessary to thicken the plot a bit. I really like how it came out though!

“Honey, get the Canadian here something to drink. Sit down everyone” Tyler said and his business partner went to the kitchen and came back with a jar of lemonade and began serving a glass to each guest. Evan, along with Jonathan and Luke all took a seat on the dining room table. “Ok, I’m gonna tell you all what I know and then you decide if it is useful or not. First off, I don’t care how many guns you have, you all need to know that will not be enough to defeat Ohmwrecker. There are rumors that say he can’t be killed because he was an experiment from a lab that gave him immortality, but I think that’s bullshit from the people of this town. But we all agree that he possess an inhuman strength and some sort of invincible immune system. Many people that went past those walls tried using weapons, poison, everything you can imagine, but you can guess who ended up dead in all these attempts. Secondly, trying to reach out for the police here might not do any good, unless you do the work yourselves…”

Right then Jonathan threw the files he got from the library over the wooden surface right in front of his ex-boyfriend. Evan opened it and went through the several papers that showed the reports of the Ohmwrecker case. But then, he realized the youtuber he used to date shouldn’t have those in his possession and sighed at the thought of how he got it.

“Did you steal this?” He questioned the other, clearly showing his annoyance.

“I-I thought you’d find it useful… Since I suspected they wouldn’t hand, give it to you if they… If they knew you are a cop.” Jonathan stuttered at the judgmental look on the law enforcer’s face.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Because of this, if we need the files as evidence, it won’t be admissible in court!” Evan stood up and his tone made the other look down in embarrassment and sadness. That was when he remembered the advice Luke gave him. Jonathan was desperate, and doing anything to help the rescue of his friend. He has seen people he arrested doing so much worse, so there was no need to lose his mind over something that could be fixed. “But you did good. I’m going to scan them and send to my friend judge Smii7y, and if there is anything relevant he’ll tell us and I’ll see if I can get these files back before anyone notices it’s missing. Go on, Wildcat.”

“Alright, just one last advice. If by some miracle your friend Bryce is alive, get him out of there as soon as you can and don’t look back.” Tyler warned and they tried to think of the best way to execute the rescue of the innocent looking blond, but before they did anything else, Evan wanted to have a word with the local sheriff and see if he could pull any information out of him and get this over as soon as possible.

* * *

Bryce was feeling like a cloud. Free and light as he laid on his stomach over the bed of muscles that was Ohmwrecker who was lying on his back over the old mattress looking straight at the angelic face upon his. The blond rested his head over his hands, which rested on the toned chest of the older one. Smiling to each other, they couldn’t help they could stay like that forever. It was no doubt that their love-making had been pretty much perfect. Ohm was such a gentleman during the whole act, kindly touching and kissing Bryce as if he was made of porcelain, that could easily break under the strength of his grip. He did anything to take the younger to the top of pleasure and then higher. But now that it was over and they were enjoying each other’s company like two kids in the sandbox, it seemed like their love was now real instead of just a silly reverie for both.

“You know, Ohm, I never met anyone like you…” Bryce broke the silence and looked down at the only man that made him feel special, no matter what people called him. “Sweet and solid… funny without meaning to be. Strong on the outside but lovely on the inside. You are everything I want in a man and even more. I don’t care if folks call me crazy for loving you, but I can’t see myself spending another day without you in my life.”

Ohm grunted in response. After revealing his past to the beautiful human being that laid on top of him, his normal speech was restored. He spent to many years with the trauma of being accused to murder his parents and not even allowed by the authorities to attend to their funeral and that fact made his ability of exposing his feelings through words deteriorate a lot, but now that he had someone that cared about him, he didn’t have to struggle to transmit what his heard wanted to say. He wasn’t a master in oratory, but the number of obstacles clearly decreased.

“I love you too, Brycie.” The clear phrase that came out of the broad figure’s lips took the younger by surprise, but he smiled at being able to hear him talk normally for the first time. “When we first met, you asked my name and I didn’t say anything. My name is Ryan. But I really like when you call me Ohm and I’d like if you kept doing it. Makes me feel special.”

“You are special to me, Ohm. More than you can ever imagine.” Bryce then caught the other’s lips in a soft kiss. Ryan was a nice name but the one he has been calling him for the past two days seemed right. Not only because he was probably the only one that called him that, but it brought them closer as lovers who were in their own world, without anything from outside those walls that could ruin such a beautiful relationship as they have. Ohm deepened the kiss by running his hands on the naked sides of his lover, but as he did so, he ended up passing through a soft spot on the younger’s skin which caused the blond to laugh. “Don’t do that, I’m ticklish.”

“You know, you shouldn’t have told me that.” Ohm then dug his fingers into the creamy, slim waist of the boy on top of him who burst out in a haze of laughter, which was like the most beautiful symphony the brunette has ever heard.

“Stop! I-I can’t, I can’t breathe…” More laughter kept echoing in the dungeon until Bryce got out of the other’s hold, crashing onto the floor beside the bed. He tried to catch his breath now that the tickling stopped and got up, looking for the underwear Ohm threw away during their love-making, only to find them hanging by the waistband on the corner of the closet. He reached up and grabbed it before putting it on. He then looked at the massive man that was lying on the bed and smiled at the view. “You know we gotta take another bath, right?”

Disapproval grunt.

* * *

“No, you’re going to stay here and wait until I’m back!” Evan yelled at Jonathan who wanted to accompany his ex-boyfriend to the station. The Asian descendant didn’t want that and clearly showed his concern in his tone. As he turned around to walk towards his F-150, the youtuber grabbed the key from his hand and ran to the driver’s side, quickly entering and locking the doors after he was inside. “Open the door, Jon!”

“Not until you say me and Cartoonz can come with you.” Jonathan had his arms crossed over his chest and frowned like a kid, which in the past, always made Evan laugh and tease the other about it. But this time was different, he didn’t want the gamer to worry so much and let him take care of it. But at the same time, he knew arguing with Jonathan wasn’t going to help in anyway, he decided to stop trying.

“Ok, you two can come!” Evan then heard the doors being unlocked and the youtuber move to the passenger seat. He sighed and hoped he would have enough patience to deal with all this. “Let’s go, Cartoonz.”

They all entered the pickup truck and Evan drove to the station. Craig made sure he’d take the files of the Ohmwrecker case back to the public library without anyone noticing. The foreign officer had already taken photos of it with his cellphone and sent them to judge Smitty, a close friend that was around when he pursued his career in the police academy and that was an honorable judge. He trusted he would tell him everything he needed about the case since he wasn’t so familiar with the American laws as much as he was with the Canadian ones. Now he wanted to see what the Thirteen Bridges police had to say about it and since it was a small town, it didn’t take long for them to get there. As soon as they did, they got out of the car and got inside, only to find people that didn’t seem to care about emergencies, instead they were laughing out loud and stuffing their faces with donuts. The sheriff was one of them, but when he saw the same two big city boys walk into the station with a third one, his smile faded and he walked over them with a superior look on his face.

“I thought I already told you guys your friend is dead. Bringing a new guy here isn’t going to help.” The man said and Evan stepped forward, showing he wasn’t intimidated by the other’s words.

“If you did your job and went there to check that fucking farm, they wouldn’t have to call me.” The young cop replied and it caught the attention of the other officers, seeing someone talk like that to the sheriff for the first time.

“And who do you think you are to step in my town and tell me what I should do?”

“I’m a Canadian officer, who is here to help my friends rescue their friend, and I don’t care if you say he’s dead. We’re not leaving until we take him with us, dead or alive.” Evan’s forceful tone made Jonathan’s heart beat faster. He smiled at his ex-boyfriend’s attitude and it reminded him of the great moments they had when he would tell the youtuber about his first patrols and cases with so much excitement. It soon died when he got promoted and began losing his mood to everything and his mind didn’t want anything that wasn’t related to his job. “So, hand over the files of the Ohmwrecker before I call the federals and have this whole place turn over and they take away your badge.”

Just as the sheriff was about to reply, the doors of the station were slammed open. Everybody turned their eyes to the man that was sweating and hobbled a couple feet forward before crashing onto the floor. The sheriff realized it was his brother and he had a sewing mark on one of his legs, but he still needed help for it had an empurpled tone. The man began to breathe heavily and his brother helped him by grabbing a chair and placing him on it.

“Someone, call an ambulance! Eugene, what happened to you?”

“I-I went to the farm to… to kill that son of a bitch that murdered my… my little baby.”

“You still think we shouldn’t do anything about it?” Evan questioned the sheriff that seemed to finally agree that something must be done.

“Ok, I’ll call the judge and ask him for a warrant so we can break into that place, but I warn you that it might take a few days before it gets here. I just don’t understand how he was able to get out of there alive.” He said and then Jonathan grabbed the injured man by the collar of his shirt.

“When you were at Ohmwrecker’s farm, did you see a blond boy?” The loud youtuber asked.

“Y-yes, there was a boy there. He… he had a chain around his ankle but he sewed my leg back together. I think Ohmwrecker is using him as a sex slave or something.”

“It’s Bryce! It has to be! I knew he was alive!”

“We need the files, sheriff.” Evan ordered and the head of the police force told them to follow him into his office. As soon as they got there, he noticed Delirious was missing. “Where’s Jon? He was here a minute ago… Wait, where are my keys? Fuck! Jon! Cartoonz, stay here and grab the files. I’ll go look for Jon. I’ll meet you back at the farm. Call me if you find him before me.”

Evan then rushed out of the station only to find his pickup disappearing behind a building after making a turn at a high speed. Jonathan was clearly doing something out of impulse and by his experience, it was never something good. He called for a cab and once it arrived, he gave the driver directions to where it went, hoping he was able to find it soon before Jonathan did anything stupid.

* * *

“But Bryce, I don’t want to take another bath…” Ohm complained as the blond pushed him by the hand into the bathroom they cleaned the day before. “I already took one yesterday.”

“What if we take one together?” The offer made the brunette smile and he grabbed a few buckets and went downstairs to fill them with water using the pump he had outside the house. After they were all full, he carried them back into the house and upstairs to the room where the younger awaited and went right into pouring the water into the bathtub before kicking pulling his boxers down and getting inside. Bryce soon did the same, straddling the big man he was in love with before reaching out for the shampoo, squeezing a little in his palm and washing the chestnut locks of his new lover. But Ohm was feeling so happy, he grabbed the bottle and squirted a lot of it into the tub, making a lot of bubbles appear in the surface. “Look at what you did!”

“Sorry.” The older replied but with a naughty grin on his face. Bryce laughed at the mess and began washing his own hair. While the blond had his hands over his head, Ohm surged forward and begun nipping at the exposed skin of his neck which made not only the younger one laugh but feel his excitement rising. “Ohm wants more of Brycie.”

Just then he pushed the angelic looking boy down until he was resting against the ceramic and started to trail downwards Bryce’s body and into the bubbly water with his lips, causing the blond to moan at the touch. It seemed like the bath would have to wait a little until they were over with round two. Ohm wasn’t complaining though, he could never have enough of Bryce.

* * *

“Dude, Delirious is back at the farm and you better come quick…”

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Evan didn’t like the sound of Luke’s voice over the phone, so he asked the taxi driver to take him as fast as possible to Tyler and Craig’s household. As soon as he got there, he ran out of the car and all the way to the farm to find Jonathan unloading a shotgun case from his truck. He quickly got beside his ex-boyfriend, trying to avoid him from doing anything more stupid than buying a gun out of impulse. “Jon, we need to talk.”

“If you are going to try to stop me, you’re wasting your time.”

“Listen to me, I know we are not dating anymore, but I don’t think you should be buying guns out of nowhere when you don’t even know how to shoot!”

“I don’t care if I don’t know how to shoot. I’m not gonna wait until that fucking warrant comes so we can rescue Bryce, especially since now I know he is alive.” Jonathan then opened the trunk of his own car and placed the shotgun case inside it along with the ammunition. Tyler, Craig and Luke didn’t dare to contradict him, especially when his blood was boiling like it was now.

“You asked me to help. That’s what I am trying to do.”

“Whatever, just don’t get in my way.”

“I’m not sit around watch you get killed by a fucking murderer!”

“Then leave!” There were a few seconds of silence after Jonathan said that. Evan has never seen such determination in his ex-boyfriend’s like he did now. He clearly didn’t look immature, but it still didn’t make it right.

“You see! This is why I can’t support you when you make decisions like that.”

“Since when did you know anything about giving support? How many times I had to watch you work out until exhaustion? How many nights we spent preparing you for the exam? How many times I had to rush with you to the hospital because you passed out during your training?” The loud youtuber now rested his arm against the trunk lid and looked at his past lover straight into his eyes. Evan knew it was right. If it wasn’t for Jonathan, he wouldn’t have gotten his job in the first place. He gave up so many dates they could have had just to help the young cop to make his dream achievable. “You think you’re my only problem? I’m about to lose my friend! I’m about to lose another of the few things that mean anything to me after I lost you! I have more to worry about than you trying to shape me into something I’m not!”

“I still love you, Jon! Fuck, can’t you see that?”

“Bullshit.”

Evan then pulled Jonathan into a kiss. The action took anyone by surprise, including Jonathan, who softened once he felt the lips he was so addicted to touch his and remind him of the nights they used to love each other until dawn. After a while they parted and rested their foreheads against one another’s.

“Is it, Jon? I left my job in Toronto and drove 24 hours without any sleep just because you said you needed me. Gosh, I regret leaving you every day since the second I walked out of that door… I am the one that lost you, just because for a moment I forgot how much you mean to me. That was the biggest mistake of my life and I will probably never forgive myself for that.” Evan was following Luke’s advice and he felt like a heavy weight was dropped off his shoulders. “I know I am not in position to ask you anything, but please don’t go after the Ohmwrecker like this. I’ll talk with Smii7y and see if he can get a warrant faster. I’ll teach you how to shoot, just please don’t do it. I would die if I knew I let you risk your life like that.”

“Vanoss… I-I didn’t know you felt that way. You have no idea how much I missed you.” Jonathan also let his heart do the talking and it made him calm down a little. “Ok, I won’t do anything until the warrant arrives. But I want those shooting lessons.”

Evan laughed at that, something he didn’t allow himself to do in such a long time that he forgot how good it felt to do it one more time. Luke, Tyler and Craig smiled at the reconciliation that took place before their eyes. Another kiss was shared between the two and after they parted, they smiled to one another, happy to finally have finished the talk they started the same day Evan decided to leave.

“Wildcat, get us some empty cans and bottles. I got to teach Jon how to use a weapon now that I know he is not immature at all.”

* * *

“Seems like it is going to rain tonight again.” Bryce commented as he and Ohm laid on the grass while stargazing from the roof of the old farm together. The clouds seemed to be gathering and taking the view from the crescent moon that lightened their night. Ohm didn’t look at the sky for a single second during the time they laid there. His gaze was focused on Bryce who seemed so calm and happy. Sometimes he cursed himself for doubting his mother’s prediction for a moment or so during the past two decades. But he never gave up and was rewarded with one of the best things that could have happened in his life. “So, wanna get inside and read another chapter of Gulliver’s Travels before we go to bed?”

Ohm then stood up along with Bryce and this time he took hold of the younger’s hand, they walked downstairs until the dungeon, where one more time the broad figure rested his head on Bryce’s lap while reading and feeling a soft touch against his hair strands until they started getting tired and decided to cuddle and falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Less suspense and more romance but with a lot of action. Next chapter will be full of flashbacks!


	7. Building a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story that passed the 100 kudo mark, thank you all so much! I know I said this chapter would have a lot of flashbacks, but I think this is better, so have fun!
> 
> By the way, I finally realized how the statistics work (dumb me), so I want to say thanks to the ones that subscribed to me and this story! So, thank you!

Evan entered the guest room early in the morning, turning the lights on, receiving a groan from both men for having the light against their unaccustomed eyes. The bearded one placed his pillow over his head while the loud youtuber reached for his phone over the nightstand to see what time was it. After he did, another groan left his lips and he set the device back down before turning to his side and getting his whole body under the covers.

“Vanoss, it’s fucking four in the morning! Wake me up when the sun decides to show up…” The slightly muffled scream made the officer laugh. “And turn the fucking lights out!”

“Jon, you said you wanted those shooting lessons, remember? Now get up before I make you.” When Evan got no answer from his now boyfriend again, he walked over Jonathan’s bed and pulled the covers off him, smiling at the blue pajamas with teddy bear print all over it, along with a stuffed one in his arms. How he missed that… “Ok, you asked for it.”

The foreign law enforcer picked the loud one in his arms and carried him out of the room. Jonathan snuggled into his lover’s chest, still asleep and holding onto his teddy bear. He mumbled when he noticed he was being carried outside and close to the pigsty. His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck while hovering over the mud.

“Alright, alright! I’m up!” The youtuber yelled at his boyfriend who brought him back to the safest part of the land.

“Good, now go eat something and change. I’ll be here waiting for you.” Evan set his boyfriend down and while watching him walk away, he took that opportunity to slap Jonathan’s ass. “Hurry up!”

“Ok, I’m going!” The youtuber entered the house and quickly ate a bowl of cereal, still drying his mouth from the milk that flowed down his face when he finished eating and ran outside, to find the Canadian officer leaning against a rusted body of an old truck, as a few empty cans and bottles were aligned upon the bed of what was left of the vehicle. He also noticed Evan had a pistol in his hand and not the shotgun he bought the day before. “Vanoss, where’s my…”

“If you want to do this right, we gotta start small so, you are using my gun, then we’ll move to the bigger weapons.” The man now approached Jonathan and held the barrel so the other could grip the handle of it. After the loud youtuber had it in his hand. “Now, point it to the empty can on the far left.”

“Like this?” Jonathan asked and with one hand he aimed at the target, still not used to the weight of it. Evan then moved his body behind his boyfriend and guided his other hand to the gun.

“Hold it with both your hands. Once you are used to the recoil, you will be able to shoot it with one. Now, close one eye and move the other so you can see the three dots aligned and the middle one right in front of the can.” Evan had to admit he was rather impressed with Jonathan’s determination. He was a fast learner and it wouldn’t take long for him to be shooting like a professional. “Great, now hold your breath and shoot.”

The foreign law enforcer felt the other fill his lungs with air and keep it there for a couple of seconds before he pulled the trigger. The recoil did startle the youtuber, but it wasn’t enough for his shot to miss the target and the can on the far left was knocked down with precision.

“You did it, Jon. Nice!”

“I just have a really good instructor.” Jonathan then turned around and pulled the other for a kiss. After a while they parted and smiled at one another. “What now?”

“You gotta hit all of them, then I’ll teach you how to reload.”

* * *

A couple of miles from there, and a few hours later, Ohm woke up with a gasp. He was sweating a lot and looking around, trying to come back to reality. The sudden movement on the bed also made Bryce open his eyes and look at the other, worried but suspecting the other just walked out of a nightmare. He silently hugged the other and Ohm grabbed the front of the blond boy’s shirt and pressed the side of his head against the younger’s chest. After a few seconds, the broad figure’s heartbeats came back to their normal pace and so did his breathing, thanks to Bryce holding him and constantly telling him everything would be fine.

“Seems like you had a bad dream.” The youtuber asked and the taller one got off his hold before nodding while looking at him. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I had a dream about the last ones I killed. I-I didn’t want to, but they didn’t give me any other choice.”

**Flashback**

_“So, you are saying whoever kills Ohmwrecker gets to be your boyfriend, huh?” A black-haired teen asked as a blond guy helped the sheriff’s niece get down after she climbed the wall that surrounded the farm._

_“How many times do I have to repeat myself? Yes, kill him. That is not that hard to understand. I want a brave man, so I’m giving you a chance to prove you are worthy.” She said, the three obviously drunk and dressed for a party. Each one had a bottle of beer in hands while the two males had a revolver in the other hand as they staggered towards the house located in the center of the plot of land. “Now, let’s hurry it up.”_

_On the way to their destination, the blond one stepped on a bear trap. He yelped in pain and tried to pry the two parts open, but with each movement, the more it sunk into his leg. The others looked at it, but didn’t move a finger to help. Instead, the black-haired one pointed his own gun at the blond guy’s forehead, who widened his eyes at the scene._

_“What the hell you doing, man?”_

_“I’m sorry dude, but right now, you’re just deadweight.” Without even thinking twice, the man shot the blond between his eyes, who fell lifeless on the ground. None of them realized Ohmwrecker was watching it all from inside the cornfield. “Let’s find that motherfucker and get this over with. Wait… Did you hear something?”_

_Right then, Ohm swung his cleaver and hit the man across the stomach. The woman screamed and the guy fell on his back. He saw the figure towering over him and tried to lift his revolver with the last amount strength he had, but before he could do it, Ohm stepped on his wrist with his boot, avoiding him from having the chance to shoot. He raised his cleaver one more time and ended it. With another stroke to the chest, the blade went straight to the man’s heart, which stopped beating after being cut in half. Ohm didn’t want to do that. But if he didn’t do it, they wouldn’t leave unless he was killed, so he had to end it, for he had to wait for the unknown angel to come and save him, just like his mother told him. The guy’s blood spilled over his clothes and he turned around to face the last one._

_“You killed him, you stupid behemoth!” The girl said and then reached for the gun the blond guy left on the floor after he was caught by the bear trap and with trembling hands, she aimed it at the figure in front of her, the sight damaged by the abuse of alcohol and the tears that now welled up in her eyes._

_Ohm reached out for her, not wanting to kill her as well, but when she pulled the trigger and the bullet glanced off his shoulder, he grunted in pain and placed a hand over the cut that was caused by the ammunition that almost entered his skin. She tried shooting it again, but this time, she placed the barrel inside her mouth before pulling the trigger. After the loudness of the shot, Ohm was alone in that place again. He still had hopes that angel would come soon, but for now he needed to take care of the three corpses that surrounded him. So, in a respectful gesture, he grabbed a shovel and started digging holes on the ground. One by one, he placed them into the graves after they were done. Finally, he then started to cover their bodies with earth. He hoped it would give them peace to wherever they were going and that it would bring him peace as well._

**End Flashback**

“Ohm, you can’t blame yourself for what happened. She took her own life, and you just killed a man who wanted you dead. That’s legit self-defense.” Bryce’s words were true but the older one couldn’t help but feel guilty for it.

“But if I didn’t exist, they wouldn’t be dead and…” Ohm started but then the blond pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulled away, smiling at the pureness of the other’s heart after seeing what he has seen.

“If you didn’t exist, I wouldn’t find this amazing person that I love more each minute I spend by his side. Yes, what happened to them was a fatality, but you can’t blame yourself for everything bad that happens. The only thing you’re guilty of is being the best thing that happened in my life.” Bryce’s words made the other smile as he felt the soft palm caress his cheek. People seemed to want to build a monster for their own entertainment, but the blond could only see a man that just needed someone in his life. “I love you, Ohm.”

“I love you too, Brycie.”

* * *

“That’s great news, Smii7y!” Evan said after he received the notice that the warrant was on its way to that horrid town. He heard from his friend, a judge, that called him while he was still giving Jonathan shooting lessons.

_“If you think getting permission to get inside a famous serial killer’s house is great, whatever then. The disappearing of Bryce McQuaid was enough to get it done, so once you have the warrant in hands, you can enter the farm and rescue him, if he is still alive as Jonathan believes. But I think you’ve stumbled onto something way more morbid. I haven’t read the files you sent me yet but something just doesn’t feel right. If you want my advice, probe the mayor a bit. He might spill something important.”_

“I’m on my way then.” Evan then hung up and walked towards his truck so he could go to the city hall. But he was stopped by a loud youtuber with a distinguished accent on the way.

“Where you going?”

“To the city hall, talk to the mayor. Wanna come?” The foreign law enforcer’s invitation caught the other by surprise, since he wouldn’t have to fight the officer to accompany him in his investigation.

“You serious?”

“Yeah, it’s your friend that’s missing, so I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you!” Jonathan gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips and grabbing his own keys. “We’re taking my car.”

“No, we are going in mine.”

“Your car is boring.”

“My car is not full of bills like yours.”

“Ok, you win. This time…”

* * *

During the afternoon, Bryce and Ohm were wandering around the land. The blond was getting used to the idea of making it his new home. It might seem crazy, but he didn’t care. He knew Ohm wasn’t gonna hurt him and they were so much in love with each other that after they shared their first kiss, the whole place seemed to lighten up and look less scary.

But suddenly, they heard a whimper from afar. Looking at each other, they took off running and near to a small hole under the wall the surrounded the place, there was a dog. They assumed he was running away from something but his lack of strength avoided him from keep going further.

“Oh, you poor thing…” Bryce then approached and picked him up, careful to not to not to startle the defenseless creature. “We’ll take care of you.”

The dog seemed to trust the blond that held him in his arms and carried him into the house. Seemed like Bryce had an altruist soul and couldn’t see someone in need for he wanted to help. That is probably why he was beside a seven-foot-tall man who everybody judged to be a serial killer without even getting to know him first. And as the younger one placed the canine over the dinner table, Ohm was fascinated with the delicate way the other did things.

“He’s probably thirsty. Can you get him some water, Ohm?” Bryce asked and the taller one promptly grabbed a bowl and placed some water inside before bringing it closer to the still trembling creature. The broad figure petted him and for some reason, a bond started to form between them. The blond clearly noticed when the animal began to wag his tail at Ohm. “I think he really likes you. We should keep him. Do you wanna give him a name?”

“Hum… I don’t know. Buddy? I’m not that smart to come up with cool names.”

“Buddy is a cool one. And stop selling yourself short. You are really smart.” Bryce complimented the other and kissed him on the cheek, making the taller one smile at the gesture and at the younger’s words. “We should give him a bath. And don’t look at me that way. Just go get a couple of buckets of water.”

Ohm grunted and walked out of the house with the empty recipients in his hands, while Buddy was clearly relaxed around the two lovers. But a few seconds later, Bryce looked out of the window above the sink and saw four guys jumping over the wall. They didn’t seem scared to be there at all, despite of all the signs to stay away and the word that a serial killer lived there running around the small town for decades. Maybe he shouldn’t be judging them so much, for the blond and his own friends did the same a few days before. So, he decided to warn them and try to convince the group to leave.

“Just leave that stupid dog here, I don’t like this place.” One of them said

“Stop being a pussy and help me find it. I’m gonna teach him to never run from me again.” The one in the middle ordered and they looked around the place. “Here doggy…”

“What are you guys doing here?” Bryce asked them after his approach. He didn’t like their expressions and something told him they weren’t the nicest people.

“I’m looking for my dog. There is a hole under the wall so I think he dug his way over here. Have you seen it?” The one in the middle answered with a scary smile and the others laughed at his words. Before the blond could reply, Buddy came out of the house and ran towards the tall youtuber, hiding behind his long legs, frightened by the presence of the three youngsters, seeking protection with the one that found him. “There he is.”

“Hold on, this is not your dog. You’re the one he’s running from. I’m not gonna let you take him.”

“And who’s gonna stop me? You?” The main one asked rhetorically and the others laughed again. Right then, he pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket and stepped closer to the blond and waving the blade inches away from his features. “Because, I’d hate to destroy such a pretty face like yours.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am. It’s not like people would find out. We all know this is the Ohmwrecker farm, so you’d be just another one of his victims. And if you are here, that means you are the Ohmwrecker or he is just a myth. I think the second option is the real one.” With a sudden movement, the guy now pressed the knife against Bryce’s throat, making the other gulp dryly, but still not moving an inch, wanting to protect Buddy, who began barking at the aggressor. “So, I’m just gonna ask you to hand the dog before I slice you up.”

“N-No…” Bryce’s trembling speech showed his fear of dying at the hands of such lousy criminal.

“You had your chance.” After hearing it, the blond closed his eyes. But what he did not see was the guy being overshadowed by a figure behind him. His friends looked back and saw Ohmwrecker in his overalls and mask, so one of them started trying to call their leader’s attention.

“Dude…”

“What?”

“I-I think you… you should turn around now.”

The one in the middle let out a sigh, frustrated for having to back up and see what was so important that he couldn’t even materialize his threat. Once he did what he was told, his mouth gaped at what was standing before him. A seven-feet-tall monster that possessed more muscle in one arm than their entire bodies. That same arm held onto a cleaver, which blade was stained with dry blood from previous victims and that image came with the sound of his heavy breathing. Bryce opened his eyes and saw what was happening, glad to be alive but scared of what might happen next, until Ohm grabbed the leader of the gang by the neck and lifting him off the ground.

“You touched Bryce.” The broad figure said and the guy he held by the throat gasped, trying to get air into his lungs now that its passage has been reduced by the hand that squeezed it.

“What… No, we were just… It was just a joke man. No harm done…” The leader was now in the disadvantage spot. Buddy strolled from behind the blond and bit onto the guy’s ankle, growling while sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh. “Can you… let me go now, mister?”

“If I see any of you here again, I won’t think twice about breaking each one of your bones.”

“Deal! We were on our way out anyway, right guys?” He said and the other three nodded silently. Ohm then let go and the leader came crashing onto the dusty land. Buddy ran back to the safe spot behind Bryce’s legs while watching the group run for their lives and try to jump over the wall. Once they realized they couldn’t, they started digging where Buddy did earlier and making a bigger hole so they could get through. With their fear, it didn’t take long for the four to squeeze themselves out of there one by one.

After they were gone, Bryce burst out laughing at what he just witnessed. The music of the younger’s giggles made Ohm smile. Buddy then moved to his new owner and placed his front paws on the broad figure’s leg and wagged his tail while having his tongue out. The brunette removed his mask and picked his new friend up. Bryce then intertwined his arm with his lover’s and they walked towards the house.

“He’s just as friendly as Ellie.”

“Who is Ellie?”

“My cat, I left her at my parent’s house so me and my friends could go camping. But I’m here now. Buddy just reminded me of her. Speaking of which, we still gotta give this boy a bath.” Bryce said caressing Buddy’s head. “It was so funny the way you scared those guys.”

“Nobody is going to hurt Bryce or Buddy.”

“I know. I love that about you.” The blond then noticed it something he didn’t before and that could help them before the night arrived. “Hey, you think you can use one of the generators to get the energy on the house again? We should try getting the lights back here so we can actually see at night.”

“Bryce smart.”

“Ohm smart and cute.”

“Bryce cuter.” As the brunette said that, Buddy barked, which made them both smile. “Buddy agrees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cuddly and cozy chapter. More coming on the next one!


	8. When Somebody Loves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks. It's funny, cute and has a touch of suspense. Again, a little less Brohm centric in order to thicken the plot. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Evan and Jonathan were in the truck and on their way to the city hall so they could try getting some information from the mayor of that creepy town. The foreign officer knew how to squeeze answers from suspects like no other, while his boyfriend was more of the desperate kind, doing things without double checking or sure of anything. But what Evan liked the most about the crazy youtuber was how loving he was. Jonathan wasn’t the brightest person alive and sometimes struggled with words, which the law enforcer found unique, not to mention adorable, but he always had the memory of his boyfriend doing small actions that made their relationship so pleasant. Evan remembered when he started at the police academy and Jonathan would stop by the station and bring his lunch, cooked to perfection and end their encounter with a quick kiss, before leaving the building. The other officers would tease him about it, they even started calling the loud youtuber ‘wifelirious’, but they would always want a piece of what Jonathan had cooked for him. Times that would come back now that they were back together.

“Vanoss? We’re here.” The gamer said, bringing Evan back to reality. They were parked in front of the antique construction, and it was probably the last step before they had the warrant and could move onto the rescuing operation. “You ok? You were kind of pensive there for a while.”

Evan then grabbed Jonathan’s head and pulled the youtuber of a kiss. He would never let other worries take him from his biggest priority now. Losing the other wasn’t an option anymore and Evan would do what was possible and what was also impossible to never commit the same mistake ever again. Another thing he loved about Jonathan was how whenever he stole a kiss, the youtuber would moan into it and soften up as if he was made of jelly, which always required Evan to hold him by the waist while the other had to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Thankfully, they were inside the truck this time, but he could still hear the muffled sound of pleasure and feel the small vibrations from it against his lips. If it wasn’t for such an important case to solve, Evan would probably be loving Jonathan on the backseat until they both passed out from it. But that heated kiss would be enough for now, so he parted and smiled at the dazed expression of his lover.

“Well, that was… surprising.” Jonathan stated before they laughed to each other and got out of the vehicle and Evan took hold of his hand as they walked inside.

There, they were greeted by a young woman that could be from a model agency, working as the secretary for the mayor. She was chewing gum and playing a game on her phone, until she saw the couple coming towards her. Even with her obvious limited intelligence, she could affirm she had never seen the two there before. But others told her that there were big city people in town so she put her phone down and decided to discover what they wanted in there.

“You here to talk to mayor Granville?”

“No sweetie, we came to the city hall to buy bus tickets.” Jonathan ironically answered and the young woman was taken by surprise, not to mention it did infuriate her.

“You’ve got an appointment?” She asked after popping a gum bubble while polishing her nails.

“No, but I believe your bullshitting us about this appointment thing, so let us in before my man here…”

“Jon, please.” Evan stopped before the argument between the two got even more heated. “Miss, can’t you make an exception? This is a police matter so we’d appreciate it a lot.”

“Police matter you say… Even if I wanted to let you both inside, the sheriff is with the mayor right now and they’ve been talking for quite some time so I’d advise you to wait until they finish.” She explained, while standing up and trying to call Evan’s attention to how short her skirt was. It made Jonathan angry at how slutty she was being to his boyfriend, who didn’t care about the secretary’s legs. “While you do, why don’t we know each other better? I have a soft spot for a man in uniform.”

“Bitch, you wanna go? I’ll rip that fake hair of yours and I’ll make you eat it!” Jonathan pushed Evan behind him and stood face to face with the woman trying to seduce his boyfriend. The Canadian officer pulled the youtuber away from her, trying to avoid a fight between the two. “Let me go, Vanoss! I’ll show her that nobody who tries to steal my man lives to tell the story…”

Just then, the door of the main office opened, revealing the sheriff and a man dressed in a complete white cowboy suit and they assumed it was the mayor. But like everything else in that town, he looked completely filthy. The white of the suit had yellowish stains and the skin of the man was oily. Jonathan who stopped his outburst at the sight of the two men, couldn’t contain his disgust.

“Ew!”

“Jon!” Evan exclaimed at the lack of composure from his boyfriend.

“What is going on here, my dear?” The mayor asked his secretary while pressing the hanky against his forehead.

“Sir, these two gentlemen would like to have a word, but I told them they need to have an appointment.” She answered with an unfriendly look on her face.

“I’ll allow it. Don’t worry, sweetie.” He said and then looked towards the sheriff. “We’ll continue this conversation later, Jackson. You can go back to the station now.”

“If you say so.”

The sheriff left the building and the mayor gestured for the law enforcer and the youtuber to follow him inside. They did so but not before Jonathan stuck his tongue out towards the girl behind the desk. As soon as they were in the office, the mayor closed the door behind them and moved to his chair.

“Sit down, gentlemen. Take a candy if you want.” He said taking a seat as well and holding out the case full of sweets to the two sitting in front of him. Jonathan reached for it and took a handful of them, filling his blue hoodie pockets with them, but keeping one to taste now, unwrapping it and placing it in his mouth. “The sheriff told me you two are trying to rescue your friend from the Ohmwrecker farm. Even though I have my doubts about him still being alive, it’s a noble cause. That is probably why you two are here today. So, what can I do for you?”

“For starters, why is the Ohmwrecker case closed if he keeps killing people?” Evan asked while trying to not lose his focus while hearing the loud chewing sounds coming from his boyfriend.

“As far as I’m concerned, all those people that were killed were also trespassing private property. If I had everyone that killed an intruder arrested, this town would be just one big jail. Besides, that guy is crazy. He has always been. I heard that he was a problematic boy at school, not to mention his parents were killed in that farm.” The mayor replied laying back on the backrest of his chair.

“If he is such a danger, why isn’t he in a mental institution?” Evan was still annoyed by the sounds his lover was making. “Jon, do you mind?”

“Sorry.” Said the loud one with a mouthful of caramel candy, trying to chew onto it without making so much noise.

“That you would have to ask to the judge who took care of the case. He gave the sentence that Ohmwrecker would have to be locked inside that farm.”

“And where can we find this judge?”

“Last I heard he was on vacation. Probably not gonna be back until next month.” The mayor answered and propped himself forward. “If you want my advice, don’t try to humanize animals like Ohmwrecker. Folks like him should be put down, if you asked me. Anything else?”

“No, that would be all. Thanks for your time.” Evan then stood up and so did the mayor before they shook hands. “Let’s go, Jon.”

“Just a sec, Vanoss…” Jonathan then reached back into the candy case, taking a few more and placing them with the others inside his pockets. “Ok, let’s go.”

The two walked out of the office and then the building, going back to their truck, this time Evan getting on the driver’s seat and using the console on the dashboard to call his friend so he could ask if there was any progress in the case. After a few rings, the call was picked up.

_“I was about to call you. So, found out anything new with the mayor?”_

“Yes, Smii7y. See if you can get a hold of the judge that gave the sentence to the Ohmwrecker case. The mayor said he was on vacation, so I can’t question him from here.”

_“I’ll send some men to wherever he is, don’t worry. I’m also sending some guys to find out what happened to the parents that were killed in that farm, since I couldn’t find a coroner’s report in the police files. That means we gotta dig deeper to find out the truth.”_

“Great, then we need a warrant and we’re good to go. Thanks, Smii7y.”

_“Sure. I’ll let you know if I find anything relevant.”_

After he hung up, Evan looked at Jonathan who was trying to remove a piece of candy that was stuck in between his teeth with his finger.

“Wo, wou win whe wayo wa wyin?”

“What?” Evan asked, not comprehending a single thing his boyfriend just asked him. Jonathan took the finger out of his mouth and swallowed the piece of candy he was finally able to remove.

“So, you think the mayor was lying?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it. That smooth talking motherfucker knows a lot more than he claims he does. I also don’t like the sheriff talking to him about our actions.”

“Well, he is the only one we have against the Ohmwrecker.”

“Still, I think we should also be careful to what we do so he doesn’t come in our way.” As Evan said that and prepared to turn on the engine of his truck, a man pressed both hands on the window of the passenger door, taking Jonathan by surprise, who screamed and jumped onto Evan’s lap, wrapping his arms around the officer’s neck.

“What the hell!” The youtuber exclaimed looking at the man who had his breathing fogging the glass as he looked inside the truck and at the couple.

“Calm down, Jon. He probably just wants a change. I’ll go talk to him.” Evan placed Jonathan back onto the passenger seat and walked out of the vehicle. The loud one couldn’t hear what the two were saying and he still didn’t master the lipreading technique so he had to hold onto his curiosity until they were done. After a few seconds, Evan gave the man a pat on his back and they walked together towards the truck and it caught Jonathan by surprise to see the unknown man get onto the backseat. “Jon, this is Mr. Kryoz. He said he has information about the Ohmwrecker.”

“Yeah, I kinda know what happened to the last victims.”

“Spit it out then.”

“Well, the night they were murdered, I was at the bar, drinking after my boyfriend broke up with me. There were two men and a woman on the table next to mine. I recognized she was the sheriff’s niece, but I didn’t care much about them, since they were probably drunk and saying shit, for she was all over them like a slut. But then she started saying how they should go to the Ohmwrecker farm and kill him. I didn’t take them seriously until I saw each one of the guys had a revolver and they walked out of the bar. That was the last time I saw them. And when I was walking out of my house to go to work the next morning, I saw the father of that girl call the sheriff and yell saying that his daughter was missing. I don’t know if it helps in anyway, but that is what I know. I heard around town that you guys were investigating and I thought I’d tell what I saw. Hope it was enough.” John finished his declaration and waited for the couple to say something.

“That’s a great help. Would you say that in a sworn statement if we need it?” Evan asked, quickly receiving a nod from the man while looking back at him.

“Sure. Here, take my card. I’m an accountant so I’m mostly at the office. Feel free to call me at home or to my cellphone if you can’t find me there.”

“We’ll be in touch. Thanks, Mr. Kryoz. It was a great help.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be on my way.” John then got out of the truck and walked to his own car, before driving off. Evan turned his gaze to Jonathan who seemed surprised at all they seemed to discover the more they stay in that town.

“Seems like my crazy boyfriend just gave me the case of my career.”

* * *

Bryce was working on the old fuse box of the old house, trying to get the cables in their right places while Buddy and Ohm watched the blond attentively. The taller one used his strong arms to carry one of the generators from the balcony to the shed where the source of electric power for the whole farm was located. So, after all the cables were connected, he just needed to tighten a few lose things.

“I need a screwdriver.” As soon as Bryce said it, Buddy walked over to the toolbox and grabbed what the young gamer required, soon carrying it in his muzzle and close to the hand of the blond while wagging his tail. “Oh, thanks Buddy. Who’s a good boy?”

After receiving a bark as response, Bryce went back to his task and finished tightening the screws that needed it and was satisfied with his handwork. It was getting dark already and it was no better time to make it work and lighten up the place that didn’t seem to have been so for over a decade. He closed the fuse box lid and looked back at his two spectators.

“Ok, Ohm. Hit the switch.” Bryce said and the broad figure slammed his fist against the start button. The generator started working the energy produced by it ran through the copper cables and lightened the bulbs one by one, making the whole place less dark and more like a home. “It worked!”

Bryce jumped onto Ohm who embraced the younger one and spun his body, while the blond one’s feet was off the floor. Buddy stood on his rear paws and barked at the two, clearly noticing the happiness between the two lovers whose laughs echoed all over the land. After Ohm stopped rotating, he set Bryce down who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house.

“C’mon, let’s go inside.” The two ran and after a few wide steps, they were inside the residence. Not only there was light there but they could have heated up water now and maybe Ohm would stop complaining about the cold baths. Just then, Bryce looked towards the old radio-phonograph. It was a big cabinet from the 1960’s that also worked as a furniture that the blond had only seen in classic movies. He walked towards it and started rummaging through the albums that he found on the small opening in front of it and picked a Frank Sinatra one. “Oh, boy… I hope this thing is still working.”

Bryce pulled the vinyl record out of its case and placed it over the plate and silently prayed for it to work. As a music lover that he was, that was a great finding and he really wanted to see it play. So, he pushed the button and by some miracle it still worked. Then, he kindly grabbed the needle and moved it to the edge of the record that was already spinning. As soon as he could hear the imperfections on the surface of the vinyl through the speakers, he turned around to face the big man he loved so much.

“Wanna dance?”

“I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you. Hold my hand and put your other on my waist.” Bryce instructed and Ohm obeyed, feeling the blond place his own hand over his shoulder. Then, the song “When Somebody Loves You” started playing and Bryce guided his lover so they moved along the melody. Buddy watched from afar while the two smiled to each other. “You’re doing great.”

 _When somebody loves you, you feel it in your heart_  
_When somebody loves you, you know it from the start_  
_Every kiss becomes more than a kiss_  
_Each look, each touch they mean so much_  
_And that's when you discover how it feels to be a lover_

 _When somebody loves you, it shows in every smile_  
_When somebody loves you, your life becomes worthwhile_  
_Always caring, always sharing everything you do_  
_When somebody loves you like I love you_

Just then, Bryce began to sing along, making Ohm enjoy it even more because he loved hearing the younger one’s voice.

 _(When somebody loves you, it shows in every smile)_  
_(When somebody loves you, your life becomes worthwhile)_  
_Always caring, always sharing everything you do_  
_When somebody loves you like I love you_

As Bryce sang the last three words, they stopped moving. They started moving their faces close to one another until their lips met. Bryce wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck and the kiss deepened, until the taller one took hold of the gamer’s legs and lifted them until they were wrapped around his waist. They parted and laughed, knowing what would happen next and that they both wanted it.

Ohm carried his boyfriend downstairs, carefully placing Bryce over the mattress, before lying upon him and after a quick kiss, he moved his lips over the neck of the younger, who particularly loved that part. Buddy followed them and laid on the floor, putting his paws over his eyes. But it didn’t stop the two from doing what they intended to do. And soon enough, articles of clothing were tossed over the now bright room, which made their love-making way more interesting to say the least…

* * *

Evan and Jonathan drove back to farm they were staying in. They soon entered the house where the host couple along with Luke were enjoying the dinner. Craig stood up from his chair to greet his other two guests, telling them to sit down and eat as well.

“I made enough for us all.” He said placing the plates full of food in front of them.

But just as they were peacefully eating and talking, the window next to the table was smashed by a rock that fell on top of the table. Jonathan screamed in panic and got under the furniture. Then they could hear gunshots and they ducked their heads so it wouldn’t hit any of them.

“Stay down. Me and Tyler will take care of it. Jon, take my gun. If anyone enters the house, you know what to do.” Evan said and gave his boyfriend a kiss after handing out his pistol. “I love you.”

“No, Vanoss. Don’t go!” Jonathan yelled but before he could avoid the foreign officer from facing the threat outside, Luke held him down and under the table they hid under along with Craig.

Tyler grabbed his rifle and Evan grabbed the shotgun his boyfriend bought the day before. The two turned off the lights and crouched while trying to be sneaky so the enemies wouldn’t spot them as they moved. Evan pulled the curtain of the living room window aside to look out before leaning against the wall beside it. He looked at Tyler who was on the other side of it and signed with three fingers. The other quickly understood that there were three guys outside.

“Ok, I’ll distract them… You go to the other side and get behind them.” Evan whispered to the farmer who quickly nodded. The Canadian then took a deep breath and walked outside, catching the intruders by surprise who pointed their weapons at him. “What you guys want?”

“We don’t like outlanders messing around in our town.” One of them said.

“Calm down, we’re just here to rescue a friend. Once we do, we will be out of here.” Evan replied, looking at Tyler who moved silently behind the other two who were oblivious to his presence.

“You think you can bargain with me? You and the other fags leave right now or I’ll blow your fucking head off!” The same one threated and then he heard Tyler cock his rifle.

“Lower your weapons, boys… or I won’t think twice before shooting your asses.” The farmer ordered and the two placed their own guns onto the ground. But the one right in front of Evan didn’t do it. Just then, the same two took off running to their truck that was parked on the highway and drove away, Tyler followed them and made sure they were out of sight.

“I don’t care if I have to do it alone. I was paid to kill you all and that is what I am going to do!” The remaining one gripped his semi-automatic rifle tighter and pointed it to the foreign officer. “And I’m gonna start with you, Chinatown…”

Evan closed his eyes as he once again had a gun pointed at his head and heard the gunshot. He opened them but he realized the blood on his clothes didn’t belong to him. Then, he moved his gaze to the man before him, with a bullet wound on his throat. The intruder wrapped his hand around his neck, but the bleeding was too intense to be stopped. He fell onto his knees in front of Evan, trying to breathe, but since his passage has been pretty much destroyed, he was out of oxygen fast and fell onto the ground and to his death.

“How the…” Evan questioned once he realized Tyler wasn’t the one who fired, he moved his gaze towards Jonathan, who was standing on the doorstep with trembling hands as he still held onto the pistol as fumes came out of the barrel while Luke and Craig had scared expressions on their faces. Evan then slowly moved towards Jonathan who had tears rolling down his cheeks and reached out for the weapon in his possession. “Give me the gun, Jon.”

With a little difficulty, he was able to remove the pistol from Jonathan’s tight grip and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who softened at the touch. The youtuber sobbed into Evan’s chest, upset for killing someone for the first time in his life, something he had only did in games.

“He’s dead…” Jonathan stuttered.

“It’s ok, I'm here now. Thanks for saving my life.” Evan reassured him.

“Seems like someone doesn’t want us here.” Luke stated, glad that it was over for now.

“Another reason for us to stay and find out what is going in this town.” Evan was still holding his lover. “Mini, call the sheriff. We need to have a talk with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so epic to write. I think I'm watching too much Alfred Hitchcock movies... Anyway, that was all for now and I'll catch you all in the next chapter!


	9. One by One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, another suspense, yet cuddly chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“I told you, if we arrested everybody that kills intruders in their front yards, your friend there would be behind bars already.” The mayor said to Evan as they waited the local, and not efficient, police force to deal with the assassin that was hired to kill them. The foreign law enforcer looked at Jonathan with worry, for he was still shaking while Cartoonz tried to comfort and tell him he did what he had to do to save his boyfriend. “I wouldn’t worry so much. Our officers will take care of this and make sure it won’t happen again.”

“Thanks, mayor Grandville.” Evan didn’t mean any of these words but he had to pretend he had any suspicions on the sheriff and the political leader of that shady little town.

“Well, I gotta go. Duty calls. You and your friends should be fine.” They shook their hands and the mayor entered his car before leaving the crime scene. Evan then watched the corpse in the black wrapping being carried into a hearse and the sheriff walk past him, without saying a word, towards his patrol car.

As soon as they were out of sight, the Canadian officer pulled his phone out and tried calling John. If someone saw them talking the day before, he was probably in danger as well. But his attempts were in vain. None of the calls he made to any of the numbers in the card he was given were answered, so he started fearing something might have happened to their possible witness. Looking at the back of the card, he noticed John also wrote down his home address.

“Cartoonz, take care of Jon. I have to do something.” Evan said and rushed to his truck, entering it quickly before turning on the engine and drifting in the mud after stepping all the way on the gas.

“Vanoss, where are you going? Vanoss? Vanoss!” Luke yelled at the car that left in high speed but that was too late to get any response from the other.

Evan rapidly typed the address in his GPS and once it was set, he changed it to the intern phone and dialed judge Smitty’s number, praying that he would pick it up. After a few unanswered rings, he was greeted with the familiar voice of his friend.

_“Dude, this better be important. I am about to go into court right now.”_

“People were hired to kill us. We got away but we gotta move before they strike again.”

_“Kill you? Oh, my God! Are you guys ok?”_

“Yes, Jon’s a little shocked though. He never killed anyone before so I can understand how he feels.”

_“Why do I have the feeling there’s more?”_

“You’re right, there is. We met up with a guy that has been a great help to the case and I’m afraid he is in danger just like us. So, I need you to provide witness protection for him. His name is John Kryoz. He’s an accountant here in Thirteen Bridges.”

_“Ok, John Kryoz. Consider it done. I’ll try to cancel all my appointments and I’ll be there with you in a couple of days. Good job, man.”_

“Thanks, Smii7y.”

As soon as the call ended, Evan drove as fast as he could to his destination. He really hoped his fears didn’t become real. But if they were real, he hoped that he wasn’t too late.

* * *

Bryce felt something poking him on the forehead but thought it was a lock of his bangs or some bug, so he waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling away from it while moving his body backwards and into the cozy embrace from the other he was cuddling with. Ohm welcomed the younger in his arms and tightened his hold around the blond, sighing against the creamy nape that was close to his nostrils, none of the two woke up through it all, too into the warmth of each other’s bodies to care about anything else. But then, Bryce felt another poke, but this time, it was more forceful and on his left cheek. He stirred at the action and opened his eyes, the end of a rifle barrel covering most of his field of vision.

“Wakey, wakey… Eggs and motherfucking bakey.” The intruder said and moved his aim along Bryce’s movements as the youtuber sat up on the mattress. The blond reached behind him and took hold of Ohm’s shoulder, shaking him so he could also awake. The older scratched his eye and when he saw the unknown figure standing in front of them, he sat up as well, huffing at the threat the stranger represented to both lovers. “Now that I got your attention, let me introduce myself. People know me as Rotten Bill. And when people need someone killed, they call me, I get paid and gotta put down fuckers like you two. I just never thought I’d have the honor to come here and kill the Ohmwrecker myself. But enough about me. Let’s get this party started. Stand up, you two.”

Ohm took a while to obey, but he and Bryce slowly stood up from the bed. They raised their hands while the intruder still pointed his gun at them. The tallest of them looked at his cleaver as it leaned against a nearby wall. Then, he noticed Buddy had a muzzle around his snout and was tied to one of the wooden columns of the dungeon. He remembered his promise. Nobody would hurt Bryce or Buddy. His breathing became quicker and his veins thickened as more blood was pumped into them.

“Now, I know you two fags are probably shitting your pants right now but hey, don’t worry. I promise I’ll make it quick. And for starters, I can’t leave any witnesses. Even if it is a worthless mutt.” The intruder stepped backwards until he was staying beside Buddy and pulling onto the rope that was around the dog’s neck and pointed his gun at him.

“No! Don’t kill him, please!” Bryce said, now with tears in his eyes. He was so scared and didn’t want anything bad to happen. They were starting to make that wrecked farm seem more like a home and now someone was about to destroy it all. The image of the blond crying ripped Ohm’s heart apart. “Please…”

“Did I say you could talk, faggot?” The intruder known as Rotten Bill let go of the rope and walked towards the younger one as he clearly shook in fear. With the back of his rifle’s stock, he hit Bryce across the face, making a small wound on his right cheekbone. “People like you make me sick…”

As Bill kept insulting the blond, the way he talked reminded Ohm of his own father, making him feel like less than nothing for so long. Whenever he entered their house drunk or just intoxicated himself inside the home until the last bottle of any alcoholic beverage, he would make Ryan work without any rest, on the cornfield, making him scrub the wooden floor and always say how his work was mediocre, not to mention he had to hear the screams from his mother while his father beat her up or… worse. Nobody would harm the ones he loved ever again. So, when the intruder kicked Bryce on his knee, it was like something exploded inside his body.

“Oh, I’m gonna have fun killing sodomites like you.” Bill kept saying and then he pointed the weapon at the blond, who was on the floor looking up at the assassin. “Straight down to hell.”

“Get away from my angel!” Ohm yelled and took hold of the barrel of the rifle and easily taking it from the other’s hold. Once the tallest of them had it in his grasp, he took hold of the barrel in one hand and the stock on the other and with his inhuman strength, he bent the rifle in half as if it was made of paper. Bill was dumbfounded by the feat he just witnessed, but he wasn’t going to give up.

“You shouldn’t have done that, big guy.” Bill then kicked Ohm in the stomach so hard that the brunette fell stumbled backwards until he crashed on the floor. The hitman then pulled a pocket knife from the inside of his boot and unfolded it, going back towards Bryce with the blade in his hand. “I’m gonna kill you all, one way or another…”

The younger one had a terrified expression in his face. Buddy pulled against the rope around his neck and tried to free himself and protect his owners. Ohm was so angry that someone would come to his house and take the only happiness he had in years. So, in a quick movement, he grabbed his cleaver and with one fast swing, the weapon cut Bill’s head off. The limb, that was disconnected to the now lifeless body, fell right upon Bryce’s lap. The blond screamed in horror and tossed it away before crawling against the corner of the room.

“Brycie…” Ohm approached the blood splattered being, but once he stepped forward and the younger held his arms out in fear, it broke his heart. He didn’t want to scare the one he loved, he just wanted to protect him. Seeing that reaction from the youtuber made his eyes fill up with tears.

“Ohm, I…” Bryce now realized what just happened. He didn’t mean to do that, to flinch at the attempt of getting closer from the other. But before he could do anything, Ohm let go of his cleaver and ran out of the room, clearly upset at what just took place in that space. The blond sighed and walked past the horrid scene to free Buddy from his restraints. “I shouldn’t fear him, right? He was trying to protect me.”

Buddy wagged his tail and licked his owner’s face. People had hurt Ohm so bad, they completely damaged him, and it makes Bryce so sad. His reaction wasn’t right and he had to assure Ohm he wasn’t scared of him. Buddy barked at the blond and it made the young one giggle at the action.

“Can you help me find him, boy? I need to make things right.” After a bark, Buddy strolled upstairs, sniffing the floor and trying to get the scent of his other owner. Hopefully Ohm wasn’t too sad after what happened. He needs all the love he can get, even though Bryce believes that, for the other, there just wasn’t enough love in the world.

* * *

Evan couldn’t believe his eyes when he reached his destination. Flames enveloped the whole house John resided, and there was no fire department close or pedestrians around the obvious scene. He really hoped the man wasn’t inside. But he had to check. So, he opened the glove compartment and pulled a piece of cloth out of it. Quickly stepping out of his truck, he ran towards the front door and slammed his shoulder against it. He moved back and kicked it a few times before it was broken open. He placed the cloth over his nose and mouth, to avoid smoke to come into his breathing vials while trying to see through the flames and looking for the witness before the construction collapsed upon his head.

He saw a figure trying to crawl away, probably weakened due to the amount of carbon monoxide in the air. Evan ran towards him and pulled John’s arm so it was over his neck before carrying him out of that place. Then he opened the rear passenger door of his truck and placed John over the backseat, before entering himself and driving off back to Tyler and Craig’s farm.

“Stay with me, Kryoz.” Evan said to the still weakened man so he wouldn’t fall asleep.

He really suspected they tried to eliminate the accountant and that didn’t make things easier. With luck, they would be able to save John and get him into the witness protection program as soon as possible. There were people coming to help on their investigation, so it meant they would have to survive for a couple more days before they had federal aid in their fight. Thankfully the man was still breathing once he reached the farm, honking the horn so people could help the one in need.

“Vanoss, where were you?” Luke asked as the Canadian officer stepped out of the vehicle. Evan didn’t answer until he opened the rear passenger door, and again, placed one of John’s arms around his neck. The long-bearded gamer was surprised with the image of a coughing, covered in soot and completely knocked out. He then went over to the other side and helped Evan carry him inside. As soon as they entered the house, Craig and Tyler took everything from the dinner table so they could lie the man John over it.

“Can you guys do anything? I found him inside his house which was on fire.” The law enforcer asked and the farmer in glasses promptly stood beside the accountant.

“I used to work as a veterinarian before me and Tyler started this partnership, so I’ll do my best.” Craig said and after a nod from Evan, he began to examine John. After a few minutes, seemed like he was fine. “You were fast, Evan. Gladly he didn’t inhale almost any smoke. He was rescued in time. Honey, can you get me a towel and water?”

“Here.” Tyler handed what his husband required and watched his lover do his job.

“John, I need you to keep coughing. Can you do that for me?” Craig asked and received a nod from the man who tried to remove any trace of carbon monoxide from his lungs. As soon as the coughing seemed less noisy, they knew his normal breathing was restored. After that, he placed a wet cloth over his features before bringing a glass of water close to his lips and helping him drink it all so it would help with the burning on John’s throat. “You’re safe now. We’ll take care of you.”

“I… I can never thank… thank you guys enough.” The accountant said as he seemed shaken by all that happened until he started crying once he realized how much damage was caused in his life. “I’m sorry… It’s just… I don’t have a home now. I don’t know what I’m gonna do…”

“Hey man, it’s ok. I already called to a friend of mine and he will put you in the witness protection program. You will be given a new home in a new town and you will be safe.” Evan said to the sobbing man and tried to convince he didn’t need to worry. “I need you to tell me what happened.”

“A few guys broke into my house, they beat me up and told me I was going to pay for talking to the newcomers. Then they lightened a Molotov cocktail and tossed over the curtains. I tried to walk but the pain was too great so I had to crawl away. Gladly you appeared fast and took me out of there.” John explained and tried to calm himself down. “Oh, my God… Did they come after you too?”

“Yes, but we dealt with them before they could do any harm. But don’t worry about it. You take a shower and rest. You’ve been through a lot.” Tyler said and helped him get to the bathroom. He went back to the dining room, still worried about the accountant. “Don’t you think it would be better to take him to the hospital?”

“No. They can try to eliminate him if they know he’s alive. Let’s lie low for a while until the federals are here to help us. You, me and Cartoonz will take turns during the night to watch if anyone tries to get us.” Evan’s words were loud and clear so both men nodded in response. “How’s Jon, by the way?”

“He was still shocked with all that happened so we gave him a sleeping pill for him to rest. You should go too. We all deserve it after all we’ve been through.” Luke told his Canadian friend who went to the room where his boyfriend was sleeping in.

Evan carefully took his clothes off and got himself under the covers, cuddling with Jonathan, who accepted the strong arms of the law enforcer and mumbling his name in his sleep. The foreign policeman kissed the back of the youtuber’s head and tried to fall into slumber as well.

* * *

“OHM! WHERE ARE YOU? LET’S TALK, PLEASE!” Bryce shouted through the land, still looking for the other while following Buddy around. After a few minutes of search, he could hear a sobbing coming from nearby. Buddy barked and called the blond to follow him. A few steps later into the cornfield, Bryce saw Ohm hugging his knees and crying. “Ohm… talk to me.”

“I’m a monster… Nobody can change that. Not even an angel like you… I scare people and they hate me. I scared you too…” The taller one said between sobs. “You should leave me… I’m not good enough for you and I’ll never be. The first time we met I almost killed you… I can deal with everyone thinking I’m a monster, but not you.”

“Look at me.” Bryce said, holding onto Ohm’s chin so they could change glances. “There isn’t a thing that can take me away from you. You are not a monster. I was wrong in reacting like that. I’ve just never seen someone die before. But look at us… We’re both covered in blood and I don’t care if this isn’t the ideal relationship, but if it is the only one I can have with you, I will fight for it. You give a new kind of meaning to what I am. I just know… I know that I could never love any other man. I don’t expect people to understand. I love you, Ohm. I mean it.”

Then Bryce pulled the other for a kiss to certify his love towards the brunette, who was as much as in love with the younger. He’s been waiting for this moment for two decades and maybe Bryce needed to adjust to that lifestyle. After all, he shouldn’t blame him, but he knew he was willing to try.

“I love you too Brycie. More than anything.” Ohm declared after they parted.

“Now c’mon, we got work to do.” Bryce then pulled the other up and they went back inside to take care of the headless body in the dungeon.

The two dragged it upstairs and Ohm dig a grave for him, before they dropped Bill’s corpse inside it along with the head. After it was buried, the taller looked at themselves and grunted in frustration. He knew exactly what the blond was going to say and he didn’t like it at all.

“Bath time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more action in the upcoming chapters!


	10. My Way of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe how much you guys like this story. Thanks for all the 30 subscriptions. And sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't want it to be rushed or this fic would be really short. So I had this idea recently and I really liked it. Hope you guys do enjoy it as well especially since this chapter is like really long. Anyway, have fun!

“Hum, Vanoss? There are some folks that want to talk with you.” Luke called his friend who yawned after opening his eyes and reluctantly moved away from the spot behind Jonathan as they cuddled through the night. “They seem impatient."

As soon as he put his uniform on, Evan walked outside and saw a large group of guys also in their uniforms and holding out their carbine rifles in front of them. They were all standing side by side while a tall man stood in front of them all, who looked like he oversaw them all.

“You must be officer Fong the judge was talking about. Nice to meet you, I’m agent Terroriser. I was assigned to assist you in the rescue of young Bryce McQuaid. Oh, and before I forget, they told me to give this to you.” Brian said and took an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket, before handing it over to the Canadian man. Evan took hold of it and ripped the wrapping so he could see what it was, although he had a good idea what it was. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the federal symbol on top of the paper and the signature of the judge on the bottom. “He also told me you oversee this operation so I’ll be waiting for your order to move, sir.”

“Well, well, well…” As soon as Evan spotted the sheriff, he shoved the warrant into his vest pocket, not wanting the morally questionable law enforcer of that town to be aware of their movements. “Nobody told me we were having a party over here.”

“I'm sorry, you are?” Brian questioned the old man.

“I’m the sheriff of this town. And who are you?”

“I’m agent Terroriser, head of the rescue operations of the FBI. I’m here to assist officer Fong in his…”

“And we can’t hit the farm yet because the warrant didn’t arrive yet.” Evan lied, which took the other by surprise, but since he was there to follow his orders, he didn’t question the one in command. “I’ll let you know when it does, sheriff.”

“Well, alright son. You know where to find me when it does, so I see y’all soon.” The man said and after his short stopover, he went back to his car and drove away.

“Ok, first thing you need to know. I don’t trust that motherfucker at all, so don’t tell him about our progress, understood?” Evan asked the other who stood at attention and saluted. “You guys need anything?”

“Not really. While we wait for your next orders, I’ll tell my man to set up our base.” Right then, the radio attached to Brian’s belt beeped and he took hold of his hand mic and answered the call. “What is it?”

_“Sir, agent Sattelizer has already finished the autopsy on the two bodies. He’s waiting for Officer Fong to tell him what he had found out.”_

“Thanks, Basically. Over.” Brian then ended the call and looked at Evan. “Well you heard it, right?”

“Yes, I did. I’ll be on my way.” The Canadian officer responded and took his truck keys out of his pocket. “After that I’ll head to the old school to find out more about…”

“Vanoss?” Jonathan asked from the doorway, still in his pajamas and rubbing his eye while yawning and holding a teddy bear. “What’s going on?”

“Jon, go back to bed. I’ll tell you about this later. You need to rest.” Evan told his boyfriend, who didn’t want to be left out.

“Why can’t I go with you?” The loud youtuber questioned, as he was taken back inside.

“I don’t think you would like to meet Ohmwrecker’s parents.” The Asian descendant placed Jonathan back on the bed and placing the covers over his body. With a kiss on the other’s forehead, he walked out of the room and met with Luke on his way out. “Take care of him, Cartoonz. Make sure he doesn’t try to do anything out of nowhere. He needs to recover. I’m taking Jon’s car.”

“Delirious will be fine. You stay safe too.” After receiving confirmation from the long-bearded one, Evan strolled outside and got into his boyfriend’s Mitsubishi, going to the cemetery he was supposed to meet the medical examiner. If his suspicions were right, even though the said serial killer was as brutal as people said he was, the whole town seemed to be involved in the weird events over the past two decades. But now, with the FBI agents nearby, they felt safer.

* * *

After a peaceful night, Bryce was trying to reach something that he spotted on top of a closet, but even with his height, it was proving to be difficult to get a hold of it. Ohm entered the room after waking up himself and saw the blond struggling to catch what was on top of the furniture so, deciding to help, he walked closer to his lover and grabbed the files with ease before handing them to Bryce, who smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and stood on his tiptoes to catch Ohm’s lips in a quick thankful kiss.

“I saw this earlier and wondered why it was hidden. Thanks, Ohm. Now, let’s see what’s this.” Bryce said and they both walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, where the blond had already prepared their breakfast. They were having eggs again, but Ohm didn’t seem to mind, for he loudly chewed on them while Bryce read the papers that were found, and his eyes truly widened when he saw what it was. “Ohm! Says here your mother received a huge amount of money after your grandma died. And she passed it all to you. You know what that means, Ohm? You are rich now!”

As Bryce finished reading the financial papers, he looked over at the broad figure that looked extremely sad. Now that he thought better about it, there was no way they could spend any money from where they stood. In fact, if they wanted to stay together, money was one of the things Bryce was going to have to learn how to live without. But worrying more about the saddened man sitting close to him, he placed his hand over the other’s bigger one, trying to show his concern.

“Hey, you ok babe?”

“I didn’t know my grandma had died… I don’t remember her that much, but I liked how she made me feel loved. Me and my mom used to be so much happier when we stayed over her house, knowing my dad was away. I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye…” Ohm sobbed lightly, trying to hold back the tears. So much has happened in his life. It was like he had no control of anything. Bryce stood up and got behind the chair the taller one was sitting on, wrapping his long arms around the brunette and kissing him lightly. Ohm was glad that the younger one was there for him, no matter what. “You are everything to me, Brycie. I can’t let people try to hurt you again!”

With that, the muscular figure stood up and stormed out of the room and the house, taking the blond by surprise, who followed him, even more worried than before. Buddy also made his way along the other two, watching their actions with confusion. As soon as Bryce walked out of the residence, he could see Ohm taking hold of several bear traps and carrying them into the cornfield.

“No, Ohm… Wait!” The younger one yelled at the other who didn’t listen at all. He could see the other toss them on the ground, before picking up one and starting to set it. Seeing that action made Bryce scared for a while, afraid that his lover could get hurt by dealing with such dangerous device. “Don’t do it, Ohm.”

“I have to. That is the only way you will be safe.” The broad figure replied, not taking his eyes off the trap he stepped on and pried the spikes apart. Bryce closed his eyes, fearing that Ohm’s hand might slip and get caught between them. After a while, it was set and before the older one could place the next one, Bryce ran to him and the only thing he could think of to stop the strong man from his work was give him a hug. It worked, and Ohm let go of it, not missing the chance of having the other so close. “I need to do this.”

“No, you don’t. This is dangerous. Can you imagine if Buddy gets caught in one of those? Or even if I did?” Those questions were enough to convince Ohm to give up the idea and he hung his head in shame from the other. “Hey, don’t be like that. I’m here now. Nothing’s gonna tear us apart.”

“I’m sorry, Brycie. Fuck, I’m so stupid. I’m so worried that I might lose you someday.” Ohm again started sobbing and he buried his face into the crook of the blond one’s neck while the other caressed his hair. “Everyone that comes near me ends up dead or hurt. I don’t want you to be the next one.”

“I’m not. Together we will face everything.” Bryce sincerely said and rested his forehead against Ohm’s as the other’s cries stopped after hearing the younger’s words. “I’m leaving everything behind because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't expect a castle like those fairytales. You are all that I need. No need for traps. I'm your angel, remember? I'll protect you."

That statement made Ohm smile. Bryce was so pure. He loved how perfect he was and the way they bonded made everything else seem right. With a quick kiss, he set the blond on the ground and grabbed a piece of wood and disarmed the bear trap. After it was taken care of, he carried it along with the others using one arm, while the other lifted Bryce over his shoulder, which blessed him with the younger's laugh. Buddy barked and jumped around, seeing his owners so happy together.

* * *

As soon as Evan parked in front of the cemetery, he could see a lot of other cars around with the letters FBI on the sides. He got out and walked past the tombstones, seeing ‘do not cross’ tape around a small area, guarded by agents that allowed his passing so he could get closer to the black-haired man in a white smock, with his hands inside his pockets while standing in front of two corpses that were placed upon tables that were brought along with the team that was working there. As soon as the coroner caught sight of Evan, he walked around the lifeless bodies and went to greet the one in charge.

“Evan Fong, right? I’m Mike, or agent Sattelizer.” The medical examiner said and shook hands with the Canadian officer. He also gave the other a mask like his so he could bear the horrid smell. “Ok, I don’t want to take a lot more of your time so, let’s get to it. I’ll start with the female one. Even though it has been 20 years since their death, I could still determinate the cause of their death. You can see that there are several marks across her body. From what I can tell, she shows sign of domestic violence, as you can see, her humerus looks a little crooked, which means it was broken at some point but didn’t receive proper medical attention at the time, so it stayed like that.”

“So, you’re saying her husband was not a nice guy.”

“Exactly. And that is not all. You see this small opening on her abdomen? Well, that kind of injury is a knife wound. She was stabbed in a way that the knife punctured her stomach and partially one of her lungs, which means she was in extreme distress when she died. In the police report, it says she was killed by her own son, which is hard to believe, since an eleven-year-old wouldn’t have enough strength to kill anyone like this. So, my guessing is that she was stabbed by her husband.”

“So, the boy could’ve killed his father, after his mother was killed, right?”

“It is possible, but not the most probable cause of death. The man, like his wife, suffered a great amount of pain he died. He shows clear signs of cervical fracture so severe that avoided any air passage into the lungs and the lack of oxygen did the job. But like I said, an eleven-year-old would never have this amount of strength. My guessing is that the injuries come from another source. Maybe he fell out of the window, for from what exam on his liver showed us, he had an alcohol addiction. So, I wouldn’t be surprised if his lack of coordination ended up with him like this.” Mike finished his explanations and could tell Evan was surprised with what he just told him. “Any questions?”

“Hum, no. You were very clear. Sounds like the Ohmwrecker was judged by two crimes he didn’t commit. We still can’t say the say the same about the other deaths, and that is why I’d like to be careful about this. Thanks, man. It has been a great help.” Evan said at last and after they shook hands one last time, he went back to Jonathan’s Mitsubishi and drove off towards his next destination.

It seemed like the puzzle was close to being solved. If Ohmwrecker was no serial killer, why was he prosecuted for so many crimes. And even if he was, why wasn’t he in a mental institution, instead of locked in his own farm? Still many questions unanswered. He hoped to trace the behavior of the said serial killer by getting information from what he could find out in his old middle school. From what he read, the institution was still working and they would probably have something to share about such an important former student.

In such small town, he didn’t take long to see the construction and after parking and turning off the engine, he stepped out of the car and looked up at the architecture and couldn’t help but feel a little hesitant to set foot on such ghostly place, even with all those teenagers laughing and playing around. He spotted someone watching him from behind the curtain of one of the windows.

"Well, here we go..."

* * *

Bryce and Ohm were playing fetch with Buddy, throwing a stick which the canine gladly ran after, before strolling back towards his owners and dropping it on one of their hands. Bryce then picked Buddy up and walked towards the steps of the front of the house and sat down, followed by Ohm. Smiling at it, the blond pulled his phone out and now that they had energy in the farm, he could charge it. So he opened the camera and pointed it towards them, trying to get the best angle for a selfie.

"What you doing?" Ohm asked, finding it strange to see his love moving that small device back and forth.

"Oh, I'm just trying to take a picture with myself."

"With that thing?"

"Yeah. Wait, you don't know what this is, right? You know phones and cameras, don't you?" After a nod from the other, Bryce proceeded. "Well this is both and a little more. So, come here and let's take a picture together."

Ohm got closer to Bryce, who pointed the camera towards them while Buddy was on his lap. Once the pic was taken, he smiled at it. He still had no signal in that place. Another thing he had to get used to was the lack of social media. But if Ohm was there with him, he should be fine. Not to mention the picture would be a great memory.

"See? Here we are." Bryce showed the taken photo of themselves and the other smiled at it. "You almost didn't fit in the screen"

"I thought you like I'm big. You say it all the time when we..."

"Yeah, I know, I take it back. You're perfect, happy now?"

"Brycie-poo is blushing." Ohm smiled and places his hands on the sides of the blond one's body, tickling him lightly. "Brycie likes big Ohm."

"I'm not blushing. It's the heat." The younger lied and felt the brunette's touch go from a playful one to a more caring one, moving to his thigh while pressing his lips against the creamy neck of his lover. Bryce moaned at it and knew exactly what Ohm wanted, but a strange noise made him suddenly stop. “What is it?”

“You hear that?” Ohm stood up and walked towards the noise coming from the ground. Bryce got up as well and hid behind the bigger figure of his lover as they slowly walked to a small opening on the ground. Ohm reached down to the handle and in a quick movement, he pulled it open and they could see a small man inside the secluded space.

“Oh, my God! You are the Ohmwrecker, right? This is so cool!” The extremely excited man said as he pulled himself out of the hole in the ground and started walking around. “Nobody will believe it.”

Bryce and Ohm were surprised at how the man didn’t seem to show any fear. They followed him inside and saw that he went straight into the dungeon. The dried up blood and the weapons didn’t seem to frighten the male at all and he reached out for the cleaver. As Ohm saw that, he quickly took it from his hold and grunted in frustration.

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to piss you off.” The short man said in a defensive manner and moved his gaze at the blond who had a dog in his arms. “Who is him? Shouldn’t he be dead? I mean, you’re the Ohmwrecker and all, you know…”

“Excuse me! Who the hell are you?” Bryce asked the uncommon intruder as he began to lose his patience as well.

“Oh, I’m Lui. Lui Calibre.” The man finally revealed his identity, but it didn’t make anything better. In fact, the two tall beings were even more confused.

“What are you doing here?”

“I followed this opening I found on the other side of the wall and ended up here. I can’t believe I’m here. I’m like your biggest fan, Mr. Ohmwrecker. Well, not literally the biggest, you know…” Lui explained and it didn’t make him less annoying. “People say you’re a myth. You look extremely real to me. And boy, you are one big fellow, aren’t you? Look at those arms! How much do you bench? I bet if you weren’t a murderer, the girls would be all over you! Have you ever been with a girl? If you did, you killed her as well?”

“Ok, enough!” Bryce exclaimed, trying to stop the irritating man from asking more stupid questions. “You shouldn’t be here. Go back and don’t tell anyone you were here.”

“Ah, c’mon! Aren’t you even going to try to kill me? What a bummer.” Lui complained and then Ohm grabbed the smaller man in a headlock. “Yeah, that’s more like it.”

“No, Ohm! He’s harmless. Extremely annoying, but harmless.” Bryce said and his lover let go of the intruder who, even coughing, smiled at the action. “Look, I hate to destroy your ‘idol’, but Ohm is no murderer. I’m his boyfriend and this is Buddy, our dog. We just want to live here peacefully.”

“Oh… Well, it’s cool. I mean, a little disappointing, but cool. Hey, I can help you out. You guys must be needing stuff here. I can go to town and grab some food or clothes if you need it.”

Bryce thought about it for a minute. They were indeed going to need more food if they were going to live there. Lui could be their errand boy and get everything they required and he didn’t seem to want to ruin anything for them. After pondering about it, he decided to take a risk.

“Ok, Lui Calibre. We have a deal.”

* * *

Evan walked into the building and the first thing he spotted was a young boy surrounded by a group of bullies that were pushing him around. It infuriated him at how they cowardly took advantage of someone else and decided to intervene. With forceful steps, he approached the youngsters, who were frightened at the sight of a big, strong man coming in their direction. As he got closer, he placed a hand on the helpless boy’s shoulder, making the mean ones step back.

“I’m going to count to three and I don’t want to see any of you when I’m done counting. One… Two…” Before he even got to the third number, the group was already gone. He then moved his gaze towards the boy and squatted so he was eye level with him. “What’s your name?”

“Andy, sir.”

“Ok, Andy. Don’t let anyone push you around like that, aright?” After a nod from the other, Evan smiled at him. “Here, take my card. If you have any trouble, call me and I’ll try to help you as best I can.”

“Thank you, mister policeman.”

“Call me Vanoss, ok? High five?” Evan said and lifted his right hand. The boy smiled and hit his smaller hand against the law enforcer’s palm. “Now go. You don’t want to be late for class, right?”

“Can I help you?” A female voice sounded behind him and after the boy was gone, Evan stood up and faced the middle-aged woman.

“I’d like to talk to the principal. It’s a police matter.” As soon as he said that, the woman’s condescending look disappeared.

“This way, sir.” She replied and started walking down the hallway, followed by the Canadian law enforcer who thought he was stuck in the 1960’s the more he stayed in that town. After a knock on the door, she opened it and saw a man sitting behind the desk while looking out of the window. “Principal Carter, a policeman would like to have a word.”

“Oh, sure. Come in, officer. Close the door behind you, alright?” The man said while smoking a big cigar and moving his chair back and forth. Evan closed the door behind him like he was asked to and walked closer to the huge desk. “Please, take a seat.”

“Thank you.” Evan sat down and he had another feeling that it was going to be another of those weird talks. “I’m here because of a former student of yours. His name is Ryan, you know, the Ohmwrecker.”

“Yes, I remember that boy. That kid was slow! Not to mention he was trouble. Always beating people up. No wonder his parents were killed by him.” The principal shamelessly said and it was a little disturbing to hear. “And he didn’t settle for that. He had to kill the other students. Frank Bishop, Britany Jameson… I feel sorry for those poor kids.”

“If they were such good kids, why they were the ones who entered the farm?”

“You know how kids are, officer. They like the adrenaline. Unfortunately, they were dealing with a crazy one. I’m telling you, that Ohmwrecker boy was everything that is wrong with this world. He was dumb, violent and a waste of money.” The principal didn’t seem to bother keeping those ‘adjectives’ from his speech and Evan was starting to think it was useless to go there. That Ryan boy was clearly abused at school as well, just like Andy was and whenever he decided to stand up for himself, he probably got blamed for it. And judging by the father he had, no wonder why he couldn’t keep up at school with so many troubles at home. “Is that all, officer… hum… Fong?”

“Yes, that would be all. Thanks, principal Carter.”

With that, Evan left the room and then the building. Quickly getting inside his boyfriend’s vehicle, he drove off back to the farm. In the way, though, he realized he was almost out of gas. He decided to stop by a gas station and eat something since he didn’t have breakfast with all that fuss on the case. Just like anything else in that town, he pulled over into a dirty establishment and stopped right in front of the pump.

Evan got out and noticed a man sitting on a chair with a judgmental look on his face. He then opened the tank lid and poured the fuel into the pipe, watching the numbers roll after placing the nozzle inside and holding the trigger. The gasoline smell was clear in the air and after a few seconds, the tank was full, signaled by the bell ringing inside the pump. He took the nozzle out and hooked it back to its proper place before walking to the convenience store.

“One hot dog, please.” Evan said and after it was handed to him by the male cashier, he paid for it along with the fuel. People that were also inside the store looked at him all the while, but he decided not to care. “Thanks.”

He left and after a few bites, he finished eating. Using a napkin to clean the ketchup and mustard from his face, he then threw it into the garbage can, before walking back to the car. On his way, he noticed a black van with tinted out windows parked across the street. He found it weird but decided to leave the scene. But as soon as he was approaching the vehicle, he saw something glowing underneath it. The small puddle of water under the car reflected the clear image of a C4 explosive hooked to the underside of the car.

“Shit!” Evan yelled and ran, seconds away from a huge explosion, increased by the fuel pumps. The ball of fire forced him to land on his stomach so the flames couldn’t catch him. He looked back and saw the black van coming towards him. Standing back on his feet, he took off running away from it. Clearly, they placed it under the car with the intention to eliminate him. And since he was still alive, they weren’t going to give up.

He ran down the street and into a bridge, followed by the high-speed van coming straight at him. Taking his pistol out, he turned around and unloaded it on the windshield of the upcoming vehicle. The glass was bullet-proof so it was useless to keep shooting at it like that. Without any other option, he jumped over the railing, and rolled down the hill beside it, unable to stop until his head hit a rock, knocking him down immediately. A small amount of blood came out of the unconscious man’s forehead, as his body laid there along with the warrant inside the vest pocket they so desperately needed to continue their operation. The van drove off, leaving the wounded and unawaken officer behind to his death. A loud buzzing sounded from inside another pocket. It was his phone, signaling Jonathan’s call, unable to be answered by the bleeding officer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should keep you guys on the edge for the next chapter. That's mean from me but totally worth it. You all knew what you were getting into when you clicked on a suspense fic, right? With that being said, I'll catch you all in the next chapter!


	11. For Cryin' Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 4000 words on this one, guys. I must say this one is epic. I really liked writing this chapter, so I really hope you all enjoy it as well! Have fun!

Running through the rain with the coat over his head, Lui made his way to a small retail store called ‘The Irishman’, before going inside, glad to be out of the stormy weather. He excitedly went to the clothing section and rummaged through the extra-large ones, which caught the attention of the owner of the establishment. The tall figure walked closer to his acquaintance and crossed his arms while having a judgmental look on his face.

“Don’t mind me, Nogla. Just doing some shopping…” The shorter one said not taking his eyes away from his task of getting decent articles for the couple he met a few hours before. “Do you have this one in grey?”

“Squeaker, what the fuck?” The owner asked, taking the jacket his costumer had in his hands away from him. “I told you more than once you not gonna have another growth spurt. You would need other three of yourself to fit inside this thing.”

“Hey! I’m not that short. You wait until I’m taller than you, then we’ll see who will have the last laugh.” Lui replied, this time, it was him that pulled the jacket back into his hold. “Besides, it’s not for me. It’s… for some friends.”

“There are two things wrong with what you just said. One, I’m your only friend and that is thing is big, even for me. And two, you don’t have any money. So, unless you won the lottery…” Daithi’s speech came to a halt when the shorter one pulled a wad of money from his backpack. Lui had gone to the bank earlier and used the card Bryce had given him to withdraw the money. The blond youngster was taking a risk trusting it to a stranger, but Lui was so excited to be in some sort of a secret mission that the thought of stealing never crossed his mind. “Where did you get that?”

“I told you, man! From my friends. Now will you tell me if you have this in grey or not?” Lui asked with a strange grin on his face and he knew his friend worried about him, but he wouldn’t tell what was going on.

“You’re not with the mafia, are you? Those people are dangerous.” Daithi wasn’t going to let his friend take that much risk for a few dollars.

“No, dude. Sadly enough, they good people.”

“I’m gonna trust you know what you’re doing. And yes, we have that in grey.”

Lui gathered everything he could that he thought the couple might need. Clothes, food, cleaning products, tools… He bought so much that his backpack and some bags Daithi had given him were full to the brim. But, even having to carry them with a small difficulty, Lui was excited to have that task and he walked out of the store with a clear smile on his face, and a new umbrella.

* * *

On the other side of the town, there was no sight of a single raindrop, but the dark clouds could be seen in the distance, so Brian told his team to set up the base. The agents then built military tents and took care of the equipment they would need for the operation. It was then that the sound of a helicopter filled the air and descended to a clear piece of land in front of the hog breeding farmhouse. The residents and their guests walked out if the residence to find out what was going on, until the passenger door opened and revealed the figure of a Smitty and his assistants. It was then that Jonathan, stormed out of the house and ran towards the judge, desperation all over his face.

“You gotta help me! Vanoss is not answering his phone! I’m so worried. Something’s wrong, I can feel it!” The loud youtuber exclaimed still trying to call his boyfriend without any success.

“Calm down, Delirious. I’m sure he can take care of himself.” Smitty said, trying to appease the heavily breathing friend. “I was told he was going to meet up with agent Sattelizer, so he’s probably put his phone on mute.”

“Actually, you honor… I’ve already finished my reports and officer Fong left to investigate more about the Ohmwrecker’s past by asking around in the local high school. But that was like, three hours ago.” Mike said after he got out of the official state car. “Maybe Jonathan is right to be worried. I was told they were attacked before and I don’t think it’s a clever idea to just assume he’s alright.”

“You’re right, Satt.” Smitty replied then moved his attention to the still worried man in front of him. “Take my chopper, Delirious. They will take you to wherever place you want. Terroriser, get a ground unit to search for him as well and another one to the school he went to. Keep me informed.”

“Alright, men! You heard the judge. Go, go, go!” Brian ordered and his agents got inside cars while a team entered the helicopter and helped Jonathan in along with himself so they could take off.

“I’ll go work on my next report, your honor.” Mike informed the judge who nodded, but when he turned around to make his way towards one of the tents he would be working inside for the next upcoming hours, he bumped into Luke and his casefile fell onto the dirt. “No, my notes! I’m so sorry, sir. I should have looked where I was going.”

“Hey, it’s ok. Let me help you with that.” The long bearded one replied with a smile as they were both kneeling on the floor, trying to gather the lose pages and get them together. Luke handed the pile he gathered over the coroner, who gladly took them in hands before placing them back inside his casefile. “Hopefully the dirt didn’t cover what you wrote.”

“I think it should be fine. Thanks, Mr…”

“Luke Patterson, but call me Cartoonz.”

“Alright. I’m Mike Misetish, or agent Sattelizer, but most people call me Satt.”

“Cute name for a cute person.”

“Pardon me?” Mike had a light blush over his cheeks as he tried to find out what the man just said.

“Nothing. Just me thinking out loud. I heard you say you are going to work on your next report. Need any help with that?”

“Well, do have any knowledge on serial killers?”

“I played Friday the 13th once, if that is what you’re asking… But I’d love to hear what you know about them.”

“Ok, if you keep this up, I’ll start to suspect you’re flirting with me.” Mike laughed at the joke as he began walking towards the tent, knowing Luke would follow him.

“Would there a problem with that?”

“I don’t have any complaints.”

* * *

School period was over and the young boy Andy was walking towards his house alone while holding out his umbrella to cover himself from the rain. On his usual way home, he passed by a gas station, so it was a surprise to see it involved in flames. He also noticed the wreckage of a car between two destroyed pumps. Assuming the firemen were on their way, he resumed his way towards his house with slow steps, going across the bridge he was accustomed to walk upon, but the dark form on the bottom of the ditch called his attention. He saw it was a man, and not only just any man. It was the officer that was in his school earlier that day and helped him with the bullies.

After a little hesitation, Andy decided to go down the hillside himself to give the clearly injured law enforcer some assistance. He closed his umbrella and carefully slid down the ditch until he was close to the foreign policeman. There was blood running down Evan’s forehead and the fact that he was standing over the muddy terrain and under such stormy weather was only going to make it worse for the unconscious man. Andy tried pulled him up but the weight of the officer’s muscles made it too great of a task to pull him up the hill.

He was worried that the more Evan stayed there, the more he was prone to not be able to survive. So, he opened his umbrella and covered them both, hoping that someone would pass by soon and help him get the law enforcer to a hospital before something worse happened. Andy just hoped it wouldn’t be long before a kind soul showed up…

* * *

“Are you going to play that all day?” Bryce asked, watching the seven-foot-tall man too focused on the screen of his cellphone. The blond one now regretted introducing Candy Crush to his boyfriend, who had been playing it for over an hour now. With a grunt as response, Ohm kept trying to match the similar sweets using his thick forefinger while Bryce caressed their canine friend, who was lying over his lap. “I think we lost him, Buddy.”

They could hear the hatch being opened and the blond one stood up, walking over the small opening on the ground and bags and bags of groceries came out of it before it revealed the image of Lui, and Bryce offered his hand to help him out of that secluded space. He didn’t think he would be able to buy so much but he wasn’t complaining.

“Here’s your card, man. I went to a friend’s shop and he didn’t charge much for all these stuff.” Lui informed and they heard Ohm grunt as the phone’s battery ran out and the game wasn’t available for him anymore.

“Ohm, get over here and help us carry this inside before it starts to rain!” Bryce yelled at his lover, who reluctantly stood up and walked towards the other two and grabbed all the bags, taking it into the house with ease. “So, Lui… What have you brought us?”

“Hygiene products like toothbrushes, deodorant, toilet paper… Some cool clothes. This were the biggest ones there, hopefully it will fit our big friend. Hum, some tools if you want to do some repairs around here. And finally, food. Lots of food. Chocolate, fruits, milk, soda, meat… This all should keep you guys alive for a couple of weeks.”

“Thanks, man. It means a lot to us that you’re willing to do that for us. If there was any change, you can keep it. You’ve earned it.” Bryce said and the shorter man saluted.

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” Lui said in his squeaker voice and it made the blond one laugh. “I should be on my way, before the rain falls.”

“Ok, soldier. Dismissed.” Bryce joked and watched his new friend toss his now empty backpack over his should walk outside and back to the hatch and jump inside it, closing it behind him. Then, he looked at his muscular lover, who was still upset that he couldn’t play Candy Crush anymore. “You hungry? I can make us dinner and then we can play a different game…”

Ohm didn’t think twice and handed over the cellphone back to its owner and sat down, watching the blond grab one of the new pans and fill it with water before taking the spaghetti out of the case and into the water so he could place it over the stove. As he waited for the water to boil, he grabbed the tomato sauce and started to chop the garlic while singing softly. Bryce then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and a pair of lips encounter the exposed skin of his neck.

“Thank you, Brycie… I’m so happy that the angel my mom warned me about is finally here.” Ohm sincerely said while the blond turned around and leaned against the sink he was facing a couple of seconds before and wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller one. “This place is starting to feel like a home.”

“I love you, Ohm. This is where I belong now and nothing will tear us apart.” With that, they kissed and while their lips moved, Buddy walked into the room and barked at the two, who pulled away and laughed at the tail wagging creature. “He’s probably hungry too. Can you give him some of the dog food Lui bought? There are new bowls too.”

After a quick peck, Ohm grabbed the bag and poured some of its content into the recipient, Buddy gladly walking towards it and eating. The so-called murderer was finally having what he spent so many lonely nights dreaming about, but even what he expected was nothing compared to the heaven that was having Bryce so near and loving the blond like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Luke was admiring the coroner work on the board he had set up inside the tent, where the pictures of the Ohmwrecker’s victims were displayed along with their respective information. Mike was focused on the work, trying hard to find the link between them but no success. He removed his glasses and started biting on one of the temples, before falling backwards onto the chair beside his spectator.

“I don’t get it. There is no common factor between any of those murders. If we follow the local police’s logic, assuming he killed both his parents inside the farm, we would have to believe that our object of study possesses an inhuman strength, which is not that crazy since there were documented cases before. Still, the two following deaths were of people that used to attend to the same school as him, Frank Bishop and Brittany Jameson doesn't link to his parents. Frank has the profile of a classic bully, while the Brittany was most likely his girlfriend. Then comes the bounty hunters, and finally the sheriff’s niece and those two men. I just don’t see anything that can make me affirm Ohmwrecker is a serial killer. All of the killings seem to be some sort of retaliation, and not cold blooded murders.” Mike ran his hands over his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. “God, I think I’m the one who’s going crazy.”

“Hey, you are doing your best. Why don’t you rest for a while? I haven’t seen you eat anything since you arrived.” Luke said and the younger one couldn’t deny it. He loved his work so much sometimes, that he did forget about his own necessities. “I’ll go get you something. Be right back.”

With that, he walked out of the tent, leaving Mike to his own thoughts and entered the farmhouse, going straight to the kitchen, where John was sitting in front of the table while drinking a cup of coffee and looking out of the window, straight at the judge that arrived earlier that day.

“So, that is the one who is going to put me in the witness protection program. Kinda young, don’t you think?” The homeless man said taking a sip of his coffee while his words caught the attention of the long-bearded one, who was making a sandwich for him and his newest interest.

“You say it like it's a bad thing.” Luke replied while opening the tuna can.

“It’s not that… I’ve been watching him for a while and I just can’t believe he went so far in his career. He’s a big shot in the state, while I literally got nothing to offer.”

“Oh, there it is. You like him.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Dude, I totally get it. I just found myself the cutest, smartest and young boy who makes me feel like a dumb gamer. But unlike you, I’m not just creeping on him while drinking coffee. Talk to Smii7y. He’s a nice guy and I don’t think you’ll run out of subjects, after all he’s giving you a new house.” Luke said and walked out of the room with a plate in each hand.

John sat there for a couple of seconds, trying to find courage to stand up and go in the judge’s direction so they could get better acquainted. When, suddenly, he drank the rest of his coffee and strolled towards the most powerful man he had ever encountered in his life. It was fair to say he was nervous, not for literally having to talk about his complete lack of any possessions, but also because he found the young judge very attractive. His approach called the judges attention, who flashed a smile towards him.

“Can I help you?” Smitty asked with a friendly tone in his voice.

“Oh, hum… Yeah, my name is John Kryoz. Officer Fong told me to talk to you regarding the witness protection program.”

“That’s right. You could have come earlier, you know.”

“I didn’t want to bother, especially such busy man like you.”

“It’s your life we are discussing. I’m sure it wouldn’t be any trouble. Sit down, Mr. Kryoz.” Smitty said as he watched the young accountant take a sit right in front of him. “Now, Vanoss told me you had your house burned down by vandals. I got you a new place, where you will receive constant visits from FBI agents to check in with you. Also, you will have a monthly income of five thousand dollars, so you can buy items of your personal choice, you know make the new place feel more like a home. I’m afraid to say that if you have a family, they won’t be allowed to contact you.”

“Five thousand a month? I never had this much income in my best months in the office. Oh, and I don’t have a family. It’s just me, pretty much.”

“Really? Not even a friend or a lover?”

“You don’t get that many friends in my line of work. And my boyfriend broke up with me a while ago so, I guess it is just me indeed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure you’ll find someone in your new life.”

“Maybe I already did.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing, I’m just still shocked by the income, that’s all.”

“I can ask them to raise it, if you’d like it.”

“No, that’s perfect… Just perfect, trust me.” John said as he looked deep into the eyes of the judge. Maybe if he didn’t lose everything, he wouldn’t meet the fascinating man sitting right in front of him.

* * *

“Can’t you fly that thing faster?” Jonathan yelled at the pilot, not caring that he was raising his voice to a federal agent.

“The weather is not helping. I’m trying my best.” The agent responded, as the loud youtuber looked out of the window. He was on the backseat along with Brian as they both followed the light in front of the helicopter that was being guided by the co-pilot, since it was already getting dark.

Andy was still covering Evan with his umbrella, when he heard the loud engine of the helicopter getting louder as it approached their location. He decided to take the opportunity and ran up the hill until he was over the bridge, waving his arms, hoping that the people inside the aircraft could spot him.

“Sir, there’s a boy giving a signal for us. What are the orders?”

“Land.” Jonathan said before Brian was about to reply. “What are you waiting for? Land this thing!”

Not wanting to contradict what the loud man said, the head of the team backed up the other’s words and so the helicopter descended towards the bridge where Andy gladly awaited. The four got out of the aircraft and walked towards the young boy who signaled for them, as they all stood in the rain.

“Why you called for us?” Brian questioned him.

“There’s an officer under the bridge. He helped me earlier at school today and now he is hurt and is not waking up.” Andy’s descriptions surprised Jonathan, who kneeled in front of the boy and held him by the shoulders.

“Do you know his name? My boyfriend Vanoss went missing earlier…”

“That is his name. Vanoss.” As soon as Andy said that, Brian thanked and complimented the boy for his work and ordered his team to rescue Evan from the ditch.

“Vanoss!” Jonathan exclaimed, ready to jump over the rail and help on the operation, when Brian pulled him back and held him in place so he wouldn’t risk himself. “Let me go, Terroriser! I have to help him!”

“He’s in good hands, Delirious! We’ll do whatever we can to make sure he’s ok! Get a grip. Doing stuff in the heat of the moments doesn’t help in anyway, believe me. The best men of the country are here, so try to calm down.” Brian’s words worked as the tension in Jonathan’s shoulders seemed to soften.

“You’re right. Just make sure he’s safe. I gotta say thanks to that boy who found him…” As he said that, he looked around and couldn’t find him anywhere. “He was just here, where did he go?”

“You’ll have time to do that later. Now let’s get back to the chopper. Standing in the rain like this won’t help either.” The two entered the aircraft while the agents placed Evan on a stretcher and carried him upwards and opened the back compartment of the helicopter, where they put the injured officer inside. After that was taken care of, the agents also got in and they took off, going straight back to the farm. Brian then called his other agents. “Marcel, Evan is down. Tell Satt to get ready to take care of him once we arrive.”

“Right away, sir.”

When they did arrive, a team gathered and took the still unconscious law enforcer from the helicopter and took him to the table where Mike awaited to do a check up on. Jonathan was advised to wait outside as he worried about his boyfriend’s state. Mike instructed the others to undress Evan carefully, so they toon the vest off and with a pair of scissors, they cut the wet shirt and the jeans, where the coroner could see a few bruises on over the ribs which would indicate one of them was cracked, but not broken, which was dealt with after some bandages were wrapped around his torso. The bleeding on Evan’s forehead was already taken care of and didn’t seem like a threat to the integrity of the officer. The body temperature was another story though. It showed signs of hypothermia, which had to be treated quickly, before it got any worse.

“We gotta warm him up. I need a syringe with saline right now. Put a heated blanket over him and a place a mask over his face.” Mike told the team as they promptly did what they were told. After the saline was injected into Evan’s arm, they could see an improvement in the officer’s state as his temperature slowly went back to normal and he was coming back to his senses. Mike smiled at their success and made his way out of the tent, where Jonathan waited for news. “He’s stable now and will need to rest, but there was no sequel to his health. You can go see him now, he’s awake.”

“Thank you, Satt.” Jonathan then entered the tent where Evan sat on a bed while leaning against the backrest. He walked closer to his boyfriend and before the Asian descendant could say anything, the loud youtuber punched him in the arm which caused the foreign law enforcer to yelp in pain. “That is for destroying my car.”

“Wait, I… Ouch!” Evan tried to say something, but received another punch.

“That is for making me worried.”

“What the fuck, Jon!” He exclaimed but then was surprised with a kiss from his boyfriend after two consecutive blows on his not so healthy arm. It lasted a few seconds, but it was as sweet as all the others they shared.

“And this is because I love you, you stubborn motherfucker.” Jonathan laughed and cried at the same time while holding his lover’s face.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, I’ll make sure to not do that again because your punches are the worst punishment any man can receive.”

“You should rest now. We’ll decide what we’ll do when the morning comes and I’ll be taking care of you so you can recover fast.”

“Thanks, Jon. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Can you say that again?”

* * *

“Calm down, Ohm.” Bryce told the man sitting across him who shoved a lot of pasta into his mouth, the sauce gathering around it, which made the blond laugh at it. After that, the taller one gulped a lot of soda and finalized it with a loud belch. Bryce then reached out and cleaned Ohm’s face with a napkin. “Ok, I think I’ll have to teach you some manners later.”

“What now?”

“I’ll do the dishes and you go brush your teeth. Wait for me in bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Ohm then did as he was told and waited for his angel in nothing but a new pair of boxers. So, when the younger one appeared in the stairwell in his pajamas, Ohm pulled him in his arms and carried him to bed before lying on top of Bryce, careful not to put all his weight over someone so fragile. He started with his soft neck kisses and felt the blond place one of his hands over into his darker locks while the other explored the bulges of the broad back of his lover.

“Seems like you are still hungry.”

“I can’t help it, Brycie.”

“Well, I guess I’m the dessert.” The blond said and they stared at each other in the eyes and laughed, showing their happiness to finally surviving another day without anyone trying to do them any harm. It has been perfect and they had the perfect way to end it as well. So, not wanting to wait any longer, they shared a passionate kiss, even more passionate than the others, their tongues moving to the rhythm of an inaudible tango which contained their unmeasurable affection towards one another. If the upcoming days were as good as that one had been, they would have a beautiful life ahead of them. “I love you, Ohm.”

“I love you too, Brycie-poo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for now people, thanks to everybody that subscribed, commented, left a kudo or all of them. Until next chapter! Love y'all!


	12. Polartropic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want to thank you guys for the amount of love this fic receives, to the point this has become my most successful one so far. Unfortunately, his might be the beginning of the end, guys. I can't postpone it anymore. Oh well, enjoy!

“Sir, I think we found something.” Marcel told his superior, who promptly approached the agent to know what it was about. They have been trying to find any clues of what happened in that horrid town and each time something would arise, they were sure it wasn’t good news. “We’ve been monitoring the cellphone signal and the bank accounts of Bryce McQuaid and his credit card was used yesterday to withdraw money.”

“Do we have surveillance footage of it?” Brian questioned, finding it odd, since there was no way the kidnapped subject was able to escape the farm, following the logic that he was trapped there with a serial killer.

“Yes, the bank sent the exact moment when it happened.” Marcel then opened the file and the short movie ran over the computer screen showing a short looking man using the ATM and leaving with a huge amount of money inside his backpack. The agent then rewound the clip to the point where the face of the suspect was clear. A button was pressed and the computer started a search on the database, trying to match the features until they had the identity of the responsible for the possible credit card robbery or fraud. “Suspect name is Lui Calibre. No previous records. Currently unemployed. Sending his address and his photo to other agents.”

“Good work. Tell them to search the surroundings as well. He might be a link to the case. Once he’s found, bring him in. He owns us some explanations. Oh, and try to send a drone to the farm and see if you can get any more information.” As the order was given, a team was sent to the location where the suspect could be located. Another team started preparing the flying device with a camera attached to it for its journey. Brian then moved to the tent where Evan was still recovering from his injuries, a constant pain on the foreign officer’s chest that Mike suspected might be a slight concussion on one of his ribs, considering he rolled down a hill. As soon as he entered, he could see Jonathan helping him with the food. He smiled at the scene, but tried to focus on the operation and report the head of it about their recent discovery.

“Excuse me, but I think you’d like to know that there’s a possible suspect who might have used the victim’s credit card.” Those words caught the loud youtuber’s attention.

“Someone stole Bryce’s credit card? That’s impossible. He was with his bag when he was trapped there.” Jonathan commented, trying to recall the occurrences of that night. But as he did so, Evan tried to stand up, groaning in pain in the process. “What are you doing? Satt said you gotta rest.”

“I just wanted to let you guys know. We already identified the suspect and we’re trying to find him so we can bring him into custody. It’s better if we move fast. We just need your order to enter the farm, officer.” Brian said and the Canadian law enforcer widened his eyes. Evan tried to get up again, only to be stopped by his boyfriend one more time.

“Jon, look in my vest pocket. See if the warrant is still there.” The injured man requested and the other did as he was told, grabbing the dirty article and looking for any sort of envelope or piece of paper that could resemble a federal document. Unfortunately, it wasn’t there anymore. “Can’t believe I lost it.”

“Smii7y can get another, can’t he?” Jonathan asked, a little worried that they might have to wait more until they can finally rescue his friend. But as soon as it was questioned, Marcel walked into the tent.

“Sir, the sheriff’s here.”

And so, the local head of the police department walked in, and what seemed surprising was the fact that the old man was taken back by Evan’s situation, almost as if he didn’t expect to see him there at all.

“Can we help you, sheriff?”

“Oh, I’m just here to say one of my men found this…” The sheriff said and pulled an envelope out of his back pocket, Evan knowing exactly what it was. “I think you dropped it. Don’t worry, though. I’ll keep it in a safe place until we go to the Ohmwrecker’s farm tomorrow morning.”

None of them dared to reply what was just said. The middle-aged man left before they could actually give any sort of response. Evan’s plan of doing it without the sheriff interfering was pretty much gone since the local officer was in possession of the warrant. Hopefully, they would be able to solve it before the situation got any more complicated.

* * *

Ohm woke up and carefully moved himself off the bed to not wake his partner. After doing it with success, he dressed himself and walked upstairs to feed the chicken and the bunnies. He took some carrots in hand and carried a bag of corn over his shoulders. Strolling outside, he moved towards the cage where the bunnies were and pet them before placing the vegetables inside. As soon as that was taken care of, he then changed to the task of keeping the chicken fed. Carrying the bag of corn inside the coop, he poured some inside the recipient and left, watching the fowls have their meal.

But a slight buzzing entered his ears and he slapped himself on the head, wanting the annoying sound to go away. It remained clear against his drum, so he tried to find the source of the noise. He looked around and saw a strange object flying around and a few feet above his head. It wasn’t like any bug he knew, but he was sure he could kill it before the rattling made him go crazy. Ohm rushed inside and grabbed his cleaver, walking back outside once he had it in his hand. With a quick motion, he threw it upwards and watched the weapon spin a couple of times until the blade stroke the foreign creature. The device that the brunette believed to be just a weird, nasty looking insect lost altitude fast and collided with the dusty land in between the deep cornfield.

Satisfied with the outcome, Ohm ran towards the crash site of small proportions and took hold of his loyal weapon once again, before pulling it out of the unfamiliar object and stepping on it with his boot, to make sure it was indeed ‘dead’. With a smile, he placed the lengthy handle of his cleaver over his shoulder and whistled as he walked inside and downstairs to wake his peacefully sleeping lover. He placed the chopper against the wall and kneeled beside the bed, approaching his face towards the one that belonged to his blond angel until they touched in a morning kiss.

“Brycie… It’s time… to wake up…” Ohm said between kisses and smiled at the giggle that went past the younger one’s lips. He was then blessed with the image of the blue eyes being opened and he didn’t think he would ever get tired of looking at them. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Bryce replied and wrapped his arms around the muscular shoulders of the brunette and pulled him for another longer kiss. Their lips danced to an inaudible song, only to be interrupted by Buddy jumping on the bed and barking at the two lovers. “He’s probably hungry. Can you give him more of that dog food Lui brought?”

“Sure.” As Ohm agreed, his stomach rumbled and made the blond boy laugh at it. “I guess I am hungry too.”

* * *

“I’m telling you, I’m not in any trouble. I just helped some friends out.” Lui told Daithi as they both sat on the couch of his living room.

“Something tells me whatever you did was not good. You don’t even tell me what it is.” The Irish man replied, taking a sip of coffee. “Tell me what is going on, squeaker. I worry about you.”

“It’s nothing, Nogla. You sound like my mom. I…” The short man’s speech was interrupted by loud knocks on his front door. “Sorry, I’ll go see who it is.”

Lui stood up and walked to the entrance of his small apartment. Daithi was still unsure about the whole story. There was no plausible explanation on how he got the amount of money he brought to his shop the day before. And there was this feeling that something bad was about to happen, especially living in a morbid town like that. Still, he tried to think positive and hope for the best. Unfortunately, that didn’t last long enough.

“Can I help you?” Lui asked using his childish voice and opening the door, but when he saw multiple armed government agents, the smile was gone from his face.

“You need to come with us, Mr. Calibre.” One of them replied while showing his badge. Another one pulled out the handcuffs and approached the suspect.

“Is he being arrested?” Daithi questioned, getting desperate at the sight of his suspicions being confirmed. “What for?”

“Credit card robbery.”

“Lui!”

“What? I didn’t rob anything! I can prove it!” The short man tried to explain while being handcuffed.

“You’re under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an…”

“No need to tell me this shit! I watch police shows.”

“Lui, just shut the fuck up!” Daithi said and went to grab his jacket. “Can I come with you?”

“Alright, but you are going in another car. Get the suspect in the back.” The agent ordered and they placed Lui inside the back of the truck while the Irish man entered the backseat of another one. They drove off to the farm where the base was set up, while Daithi rubbed his head, hearing the screams of his friend from where he sat.

* * *

“Hey, boy! What did you bring me, huh?” Bryce asked the canine that wagged his tail at one of his owners while dropping what he had inside his muzzle on the ground, right in front of the blond boy’s feet. Picking it up, Bryce realized he knew what the partially destroyed device was, but the federal symbol on it caught his attention. Before he could inspect the object further, Ohm entered the room and panicked once he saw his partner was holding the weird looking insect.

“Don’t touch it, Bryce!” The taller one exclaimed and hit the drone with his big hand, taking it away from the other’s hold and making it encounter the wooden floor once more. “It might be dangerous.”

“It’s just a drone, Ohm.” Bryce replied, glaring at his boyfriend for a while before grabbing it again.

“Oh…” A long silence followed, only to be broken by the confused man. “What’s a drone?”

“It’s like a small helicopter. People use it to play around, some stores deliver packages using these things, but they are most used to… record videos and take pictures.” Bryce’s voice was weak during the last part. He thought about it for a second, doubting that his friends might have anything to do with the federal drone appearing there. Would the government be investigating his disappearance? If so, was it because of Jonathan and Luke? Before he could ponder about the unusual possibility, Ohm had another question.

“So, it is not a flying spider?”

“No, you silly.” Bryce laughed at how after all those years, the brunette was able to remain pure. He placed a kiss on the taller one’s cheek and set the drone over the table, moving to a more heated kiss that distracted them so much to the point that the blond only recalled the meat he had been cooking once it started to burn and smoke filled the kitchen. “Oh, shit!”

The two parted and the blond grabbed the pan and placed it inside the sink, before opening the faucet and letting the water cool it down. Ohm waved the smoke out of the window and once the tension was gone, they both started laughing. Buddy sneezed at the dust inside the room and watched the two adults go back to sharing more love gestures, clearly not caring about the lunch.

* * *

“Sir, the suspect is here.” Marcel announced and the Irish agent stood up from his seat to follow his subordinate. “He’s been a real trouble. We had to put him in an improved cell, hoping he would calm down, but no success so far.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Brian said and was surprised to see the short man trying to bite the bars of the simple prison he was trapped inside. The agent sighed and approached the suspect, who moved away and made fists and swung from side to side, as if he was about to get into a fight. “Hey, lad. Can I ask you a few things?”

“What’s up, man? Afraid I can fuck you up? I have knocked out guys bigger than you. Let’s solve this on the mano a mano, you Irish prick! No offense, Nogla…” Lui said, not afraid of the agent who wanted to question him.

“Will you calm down if I let you out of the cell? I can ask one of my men to get you a sandwich, would you like that?” Brian’s negotiation techniques proved to be useful as he watched the suspect lower his fists and nod at the offer. “Alright. Let’s talk first. Where did you get the credit card?”

“From a friend of mine.”

“You gotta start talking if you want me to help you. Who is this friend?”

“His name is Bryce.”

“Bryce McQuaid? He gave you that card when he barely knows you, besides the fact that he was kidnapped?”

“It’s not like that. I entered the Ohmwrecker’s farm and they needed some stuff, so I offered to buy for them. He gave me the card and the password. I went to the bank and withdrew some cash. Then I bought some stuff at Nogla’s store so I could take them to Bryce and the Ohmwrecker. That is the whole story, I swear!” Lui explained, none of the words seemed to convince the agent.

“And where is the credit card?”

“I gave it back to Bryce after I took all the stuff they needed.”

“Is there someone that can confirm your alibi?”

“Ask them. They will tell you I am not lying. Nogla was there when I bought the stuff.”

“You want me to enter the house of a serial killer and ask him and his captive if your alibi is true? I don’t see that happening, lad. You know what I think? I think you and the Ohmwrecker are accomplices. He extracts the password from the victims and you get the money so you two can split it.”

“That’s not true! Bryce is not a victim. Ohm, him and Buddy are very happy in that farm.”

“Ok, now you are pushing your luck. Marcel, get him a sandwich. I’m done talking with him. For now…” Brian ordered and left, noticing the judge was preparing to leave. He approached the young magistrate as he heard the propellers of the federal helicopter start to spin. “Leaving already, judge Smii7y?”

“Yes, I was warned we were able to track down the judge that sentenced Ohmwrecker, so I’m on my way to follow up on the arrest and the questioning. Keep me updated and make sure these folks stay safe. They are good people.” Smitty then entered the aircraft, while the agent waved and watched it disappear on the horizon.

The sun was already setting and the time to enter the farm was coming. At that point, he didn’t know what to expect from that operation or what its outcome would be. Brian didn’t know why, but what the suspect told him was stuck to his mind. If any of what he said was true, they stepped into something way more complicated than he could ever think of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be full of action. You guys just wait! Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
